Rose & Amalia
by Kima00
Summary: A little girl with a mysterious past and a wolf as her companion meets the Magnificent 7 and Rose. Little does she know the Winchesters are also on her trail. They appear from the 3 chapter on. Otkcp is my co-writer. Warning: CP of minor
1. Chapter 1

**I write this story together with otkcp and she gave me the allowance to use Rose. This fic is a crossover: The Winchester family will appear in later chapters, but not yet. I also want to thank Gaben who has worked as my beta-reader for this story. Of course I will continue on my other story too, but this idea just kept pestering me. So I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

Amalia knelt down at the riverside and drank thirstily. As her thirst was quenched she leant back and opened her backpack to look what she had left. She groaned at the sight. There was only a small piece of old adamant bread. She took it out and eyed it warily. There was a maggot on it. Nauseated she dragged it out and tossed it into the river, where a fish quickly snatched it. All of sudden a wet nose nudged her cheek.

"Yeah, I know ya also hungry. But you're a wolf, go and hunt something." She rebuked gently. Wolf simply nudged her again and whimpered.

"Okay, I'll give ya the half, but I have to soak it in water otherwise you get sick again." She sighed. The wolf sat down next to her and licked her face.

Wolf had found her when she was alone on the streets. He had placed a piece of meat in front of her and watched her as she ate it. First she wanted to eat everything herself but then she gave him the half of it. Since then they had stayed together and taken care of each other. She named him Wolf, not really imaginative, but she liked the name.

"Here you are Wolfie." She broke the bread in half and gave it to him. He snatched it out of her hand and quickly gulped it up, then he looked pleadingly at her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No Wolf! You've already had one piece." She bit into her half. He whimpered and crouched down. Slowly he crawled over to her and licked her hands.

"Okay. One more piece, but a small one." She broke off another piece of her half and gave it to him. He barked and licked her face, then quickly gobbled up the piece. She also ate up the rest quickly cause she didn't want to eat in front of him if he was still hungry.

However she wasn't full after that small piece of bread and she didn't have any money either. She looked down at the silvery nine-pointed star, which hang on a silver chain around her neck. She had often thought about selling it, but she had never done it. It was everything she had left from her family. Or at least she thought it was from her family, because she couldn't remember a time where she hadn't worn the star.

Sighing she lay down on the ground enjoying the warmth of the sun. Wolf put his head on her stomach and lay down next to her. She placed a hand on his head and scratched his ear.

"GIRL! GET AWAY FROM THE WOLF!" A voice suddenly yelled. She and Wolf jumped both to their feet and looked around.

"DON'T SHOOT! HE'S TAME!" She screamed and stood protectively in front of Wolf, who growled loudly.

"He doesn't seem tame to me, but if you say so. I don't want to shoot your pet."

Amalia watched the man walk towards her. He was wearing black clothes and held a rifle in his hands. He came over to her eyeing Wolf warily. She quickly ducked down and put a large stone in her backpack.

As he stood in front of her he put his gun away. She looked up at him. He had bright blue eyes and a stern looking face. "Who the hell are ya and watcha doin' here?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"My name's Chris Larabee little girl and you should better watch you language. Who are you?"

"That's none of your damn business!"

Chris sighed and took of his hat, then brushed his hair back over his head before replacing it. He the parted his jacket subtly revealing the sheriffs badge attached to a black vest, reached into his pocket and lazily pulled out a cheroot and lit it. He let out a stream of smoke never taking his eyes of the small girl, "Where's your folks?"

"Haven't got any." She replied sullenly. "So you can take off I ain't done anything wrong that involves any damn law?"

Chris raised a eyebrow, _smart little cuss, this one, don't know how old she is but a might to young ta be out here alone and might to sassy for her size too_, he thought. The child watched him, tracked him almost wearily as he dropped the cheroot on the ground and stomped it out. He then with a stern glare he calmly stated, "No, I'm afraid not. I think it best you come with me," then reached out for her.

Wolf growled loudly and Chris drew his hand back. "Tell him to keep his mouth shut, or I'll tie it shut." He ground out.

"It's okay Wolf." She put her hand on her protector's head, and then caressed his ears.

Chris went around her and picked up her backpack. "Hey that's mine!" she yelled.

"Alright if you don't want any help." He handed her the backpack. She reached out with her hands and grabbed it, then instantaneously dropped it on the lawman's foot.

"Jesus!" He groaned and jumped back on one foot. She gave him a hard push and he fell into the river. The water wasn't deep though, but the stream and the slippery stones made it difficult for him to regain his footing.

"RUN WOLF!" Suddenly she heard a horse whinnying. She looked up and spotted it tied to a tree only yards away.

"STOP YOU CHEEKY LITTLE RASCAL!"

Amalia drew her knife and cut through the ropes with which he had tied the horse to the tree. As soon as the horse was untied she put her foot into the stirrup and climbed up in the saddle.

"STOP!"

"RUN!" She yelled and kicked him with the heels. The horse whinnied again and galloped quickly away.

"HEY! THAT'S my horse! Stop! I told you to…." Then she didn't hear anything more. The horse was quick, but Wolf had no problems to keeping up with its speed.

As Amalia came to a road she looked back into the wood, but she couldn't see the man anymore. She shrugged and rode to the left. After a few minutes a small town came into view. On a wooden post the sign said Four Corners. Here she could sell the horse. She smiled and rode in down the street.

"Hey, there little girl! Whatcha doin' with Chris' horse?"

Astonished she looked up and saw a young man with long hair looking at her, his arms crossed and standing in the middle of the street blocking her path.

"I…. I…. I found it and I was just bringing it back. Perhaps there is a reward.… for bringing it back." She finished lamely. The longhaired man raised an eyebrow and came over to her.

"Chris will be happy about that. What's the name of your wolf?" He asked and gave her a friendly smile. He crouched down in front of Wolf and caressed his head. The wolf eagerly licked Vin's hands and even tried to lick his face.

Amalia was relieved. This man seemed to believe her and was friendly. But most importantly Wolf trusted him. This man seemed to have a special bond with the animal, which meant in her book, he was a good man, one she could perhaps trust. "His name is Wolf and mine is Amalia."

"Mine is Vin Tanner." He went to her and helped her down from the horse. "You can wait here until Chris has come back."

Her eyes went wide. "NO!" She shrieked.

Vin raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No… no. I guess….. I should ….. I have to…... " She stuttered.

"Yes?" He crouched down in front of her and looked her straight into the eyes.

She cringed. "I…" Then she did what she usually did; she came up with a story. "I don't have enough time. My mum is very sick and my dad has to stay with her. He sent me to buy some medicine."

"That sounds bad, but you're lucky. A friend of mine is a doc. He can help ya."

"Okay. That is…. Great!" She forced a smile.

"But what do ya need the money for?" Vin continued his questioning.

"My dad doesn't have very much, so I hoped I could get some more."

"Hi Chris, why are you on foot?" Vin suddenly called. Fear spread in Amalia's body and she spun around, but there was no one behind her. Vin had tricked her. As she turned back she was met by a wry smile.

"Sorry Amalia, but you're comin' with me." With these words he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulders ignoring her loud protests. However he couldn't ignore her kicking. He pinned her legs with one arm and continued his way. He wondered how this girl had managed to steal Chris' horse. She wasn't good a liar, so she must have tricked him. Wolf followed him as if it would be the most normal thing in the world that his mistress was carried away by a stranger.

At first Vin had been concerned that the Wolf would bite him, but now he was wondering how the girl had managed to tame him. "Here we are." Inside the jailhouse he sat her down on the ground again. "Now tell me the truth little lady!"

"Why?"

"Cause I'll tan your hide ifin ya lie."

"You can't do that! You ain't my papa!" She yelled more afraid than angry. She had never gotten spanked before. She had once seen a boy getting whipped with a belt until he was nearly unconscious, because he stole an apple. The thought that Vin would do the same to her scared her half to death.

"I can and I will. I'm one of the seven….."

All of sudden a man with a mustache burst into the room. "VIN! We've got trouble at the saloon!"

"Stay here and don't you dare to move." Vin growled in Amalia's direction and ran off to the saloon. She heard the noise of splintering glass and loud yells.

As soon as Vin went through the door of the saloon Amalia was outside of the jailhouse. She didn't want to stay in this town anymore. She had to get away.

"Come Wolf!" She ordered and ran down the street. She didn't recognize that she was running the way back where she had come from.

Suddenly Wolf stopped and growled. Amalia also stopped dead in her tracks. A black and white cat walked across the street right in front of her. Wolf's tail went straight up in the air and Amalia's eyes went wide as she realized what he was going to do.

"No, don't…." But it was already too late. Wolf bolted off after the cat, which meowed loudly and ran up the next tree. Before Wolf could catch the cat it was already on the highest branch possible. The wolf barked furiously, running circles around the tree.

"Wolf, come on now. We've gotta go."

"HEY! TELL YOUR MANGEY DOG TO GET AWAY FROM MY CAT!"

Amalia spun around and saw a red-haired girl stomp towards her. "He ain't a dog. He's a wolf."

"I don't care if he's a Wolf. He's scaring Fury."

"You shouldn't let your cat stray around then." Amalia retorted angrily.

"Call him back!" The red-haired girl demanded.

"Why should I?" Although she wanted to get away, she wasn't going to take orders from some kid.

"Call him back!"

"No! I'll do it when I want."

"You…" Without a word she lunged at Amalia who startled fell into the dust. She soon recovered from the surprise and lunged back at the girl. Before long they were both rolling around on the ground trying to get a good grip of the other person. The red-haired girl was a bit taller than Amalia but she had lived on the streets and had often had to fight against much taller persons. So she had learnt some tricks. However she wasn't able to use them right now, because the other girl had her pinned to the ground.

Wolf had stopped barking and was watching the fight with interest. Amalia wrapped her legs from around the girls head and pulled her off her by tipping her sideways. The girl retaliated by biting her in the calf, and the fight continued, but neither of them gained the upper hand. Suddenly two strong arms lifted them both to their feet and separated them.

"What's going on here?" A cold voice asked. Amalia looked up and gulped. It was the black-clad man Chris. His blue eyes seemed to pierce right through her as he pinned her with it.

"I think I know you." He growled in Amalia's direction. The girl paled.

Chris was furious. First this girl had pushed him into the river, then she had stolen his horse and when he finally came back to Four Corners she was fighting with Rose. He dragged both girls towards the jailhouse.

"WOLF!" Amalia yelled. Wolf ran up to her side but didn't do anything more. Chris looked at the animal. _Why didn't it growl now?_ When it had seen him first it had threatened him. However this time the wolf was not threatening, perhaps it was because he had two girls. Truth be know, Wolf was merely curious.

As soon he was inside he sat both girls into a corner. They both immediately turned around. Rose pulled out of Chris grip and pointed to the other child, "Her Wolf chased Fury!"

"Her stupid creepy little cat started it. Then she attacked me!"

"I did not. I just wanted to protect Fury." She protested.

"Yes, you did. You threw the first punch." Amalia retorted.

"Rosalynn-Leah Angel Tyler put your nose into the corner now or I'll put you across my knee." The red-haired girl turned around in an instant causing Amalia to giggle.

"And YOU!" Chris tapped Amalia on the nose. "Stop laughing and put your nose into the other corner."

"Like hell I will!" She snapped. "You can't boss me around you ass of a donkey!"

Chris picked her up and carried her into an open cell, where he sat down on the bed and put the girl across his knee.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN'? LEMME GO!" Amalia cried and tried to stand up again. Chris pushed her back and kept his hand on her waist while he brought his other hand down with a firm smack on her bottom. Amalia yelped and started to struggle wildly, nearly managing to get off Chris's knees. He circled her waist with one arm and continued to swat her backside. After the twentieth smack Amalia was sobbing mess. She went limp across Chris' knees only able to think about her burning behind. It was then when Chris picked her up and sat her down on his lap only causing her to cry harder. As he pulled her into a hug she pushed him away.

"I….. I hate ya!" She sobbed and wriggled out of his grip. She wanted to run out of the cell, but Chris grabbed her arm and held her back. As soon as she recognized that he had her again she started to scream and kick.

"Hey, settle down." He put her between his knees and kept her arms firmly pinned to her sides. Unable to move she lowered crying her gaze. Chris felt somewhat sorry for her, she may have deserved that spanking, but he shouldn't have lost his temper.

"Lemme… lemme go!" She managed to say between her sobs and hiccups.

"No, I won't and now you'll listen to me little girl." He put two fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him. "Horse stealing is a very serious crime. Some people may even have hanged you." Amalia had started to calm down a bit, but as she heard the word hang her sobbing increased again.

"There, there." Chris wiped away the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "I ain't gonna hang you Little One. I just want ya to see the consequences of your actions. You can't always get away with theft, one day you'll get caught and then you'll wish that you hadn't even started. You can count yourself lucky to have gotten off with only a sore backside."

Amalia tried to glare at him, but failed miserably due to her red puffy eyes. It looked more like a cute pout. Chris stroked her hair and wiped away some more tears.

"Rose. You can leave. Go back to the boarding house and start yer homework." He called and heard quiet footsteps leaving the building. He needed some private time with this little rascal. He picked her up and sat her down on his lap again, but this time he made sure that her butt hung over his legs. She still winced as the denim of her clothes tightened around her rear, but didn't fight him anymore.

"Who are you?"

Amalia stayed silent, crossed her arms and turned her head away from the man. Chris sighed, now he needed to be patient.

"My name's Chris Larabee. I'm one of the seven peacekeepers of the town. My friends Vin, Buck, Josiah, Nathan, JD and Ezra help me to keep the law. Now please tell me your name, I jist want to help ya little one."

"Amalia." She whispered.

"So Amalia, where's your family?" He continued the questioning glad that she at least had told him her name.

"Don't know." She muffled.

"Did you get lost?"

"No."

"Did they send you away?"

"No."

"Well what happened then? Jist tell it to me. Then I know how to help ya."

"I don't have a family." She mumbled and the tears started to flow faster again.

"Do you have a guardian?"

Again Amalia shook her head and started to cry silently. Chris stroked her head and pulled her into a light hug.

"Did they get murdered?"

"No… I… I never met them." She whimpered and hid her face in Chris chest snuggling deep into his embrace.

Rose stood outside and listened to the girls crying. Her aura had been full of fright and sorrow. She hadn't been able to feel anything else. She looked over to the wolf, which had chased Fury up the tree. He actually now looked quite friendly, but his aura was quite distinct for an animal. Fury came over to her and she picked her up cradling him against her chest. The wolf looked at the cat and growled lightly. Fury hissed angrily back.

"No, you don't." Rose scolded Fury then turned to the wolf, "Fury won't do you anything so stop growling."

The wolf stopped and sat down. She sat Fury down and went over to the wolf holding out her hand so he could sniff at it. Gently she stroked his head. He wasn't dangerous he had just wanted to play with Fury. He licked her hands causing her to giggle.

Rose could still hear the girl cry. Chris had tanned her good. She hadn't received a spanking yet from any of the peacekeepers and she counted herself lucky. Mostly they had sent her to their rooms or put her into timeout, though, Vin had swatted her once.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming closer. She looked up and saw Vin escorting a man to the jailhouse. She didn't like the man at once. He was unshaved and reeked of old onions and beer. She wrinkled her nose. His aura was also full of ferocity. Out of a reflex she pulled Fury to her and stepped closer to the wolf, which leaned towards her.

"I tole ya…. the…. the… fella other start it." The man slurred drunken.

"Yeah and you shot him in the leg. You'll spend the night in jail." Vin retorted and pushed the man forwards. He spun around and tried to hit Vin, but he missed and fell into the dust. Vin crabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him the rest of the way to the jail.

As he reached the building he heard a girl crying. It had to be Amalia. Rose was sitting outside with the wolf and her kitten. Chris came out holding the little girl's hand; her other hand was rubbing her backside, while she tried to stifle her occasional sobs and hiccups.

"This man shot someone in the leg and he's completely drunk. I thought I better get him out of there, before someone shoots him," announced Vin.

"Put him into jail for a night, let him sleep it off until tomorrow. Do ya need any help?"

Vin shook his head and dragged the man into a cell. Chris crouched down in front of Amalia and wiped away a single tear which trickled down her cheek. "Shhhh, shhhh, shh. It wasn't that worse was it?" He gave her a warm smile.

"It hurts." Amalia replied softly.

"I know. I'm sorry that I spanked you when I was angry. I shouldn't have done that."

She looked up at him. "You're sorry for spankin' me?" She asked in disbelief. "Why the hell did ya do it then?"

Chris tried to stifle a laugh that threatened to escape, "I said I was sorry for spanking ya when I was angry, not that I'm sorry for the spanking."

"You're a bastard!" She muttered emphatically.

This time Chris frowned, "Do you want a second spanking?" Chris asked firmly taking her chin with two fingers and forcing her to look at him.

She quickly shook her head and moved both hands back to protect her backside.

"Then you'll better watch your sass, Little Lady. Where'd you learn a big bad word like that anyhow?"

"Ain't tellin and I don't hafta!" Amalia poked her tongue out at him. A second later she realized that wasn't such a smart thing to do. Chris took her by the arm and dragged her towards the boardinghouse.

"NO! YOU CAN'T SPANK ME AGAIN!" She yelled digging her heels into the ground.

Several people turned around and stared at them. However Amalia didn't have any time to get embarrassed. Chris hoisted her up over his shoulder and carried her towards the boarding house.

"LET ME GO! I AIN'T YOUR KID!" She hollered now clearly afraid.

Chris tried to stifle his rising temper. What was wrong with this girl, even after a sound spanking she was still being cheeky? He stomped up the stairs ignoring all the curious looks from the other people. Inside his room he sat down on the bed and sat her down on the ground between his knees.

"Now listen." He grabbed her chin whit his trigger finger and thumb and forced her to look at him. "You're what…. at the most seven years old. You're living alone only in companion with a wolf. You're skinny and dirty. Ya tried to steal my horse and you tried to sell it here in town to get some money." Amalia opened her mouth to protest, but Chris put a finger against her lips, "I want you to listen now Amalia. I can understand that you stole to survive. People aren't friendly towards orphans and I know that in the orphanages ya often have to work very hard. You get beaten for small things or even for nothin'." Amalia winced as he said that and Chris gently stroked her head. "However stealing is a crime and a sin Little One. As I said before you could get into serious trouble for stealing."

Amalia nodded and rubbed her backside, which caused Chris to chuckle. "I mean more serious trouble Amalia. I only want that you'll stay safe and don't do anythin' stupid or illegal. I care for everyone in this town and so do my friends. You will have to stay here until we've found a good place for you to live."

"WHAT?"

"Yes and before you throw a tantrum, I only do that because it's my job and I care for yer safety."

"Sure." She grumbled sarcastically.

"Yeah, I actually do, but you're making it quite difficult, but now to the next point: Ifin your behavior continues like this sitting will become very uncomfortable for you. I already spanked ya once today and I don't wanna do it again, so you'll get a timeout." He turned her around and nudged her towards a corner. She turned around to him wanting to protest, but as he raised an eyebrow in her direction she quickly put her nose into the corner.

Chris took out a cheroot of his pocket and lit it. Never taking his eyes of the little girl; who was nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"When can I come out of this dumb corner?" She asked sullenly.

"When my cheroot has burnt down." He simply replied and leant back.

"When will you be finished?"

"The more ya ask the longer time it will take me to smoke it."

She grumbled something, but Chris didn't understand her nor did he have any interest in asking her, because it surely would get her into trouble. As he finished he called her out of the corner.

"Are ya ready to behave now?"

She nodded.

"Good. I know you don't like me right now, but that's okay. One day you'll thank me."

"Like hell I will!"

Chris turned her sideways and landed a light swat to the seat of her denim pants. However it was enough to re-ignite the fire in her butt and cause her to yelp.

"That's the third time, watch your language. Next time I'll wash your mouth out as well." He simply said.

"Well what if I will just run away?"

"Jist stay here okay? I promise to look after ya. You'll be fine here." He put a hand on her shoulder and wiped away another tear which trickled down her cheek with his thumb.

Amalia surrendered. "Okay I'll stay."

"Good. I hoped you would say that." He said with a grin.

This time she was really tempted to kick him, but she kept control of her temper. This Chris acted as if he was her papa. Satisfied she bit back her cheeky reply Chris ushered her out.

"Stay out of trouble!" He reminded before she ran over to the jailhouse looking for her wolf.

Amalia was furious. This Chris Larabee had threatened her like a small child. She had been on her own for months. His comment of the orphanages had brought up old memories. How she had been beaten for accidentally dropping a plate from the headman's table.

_**Flashback**_

In shock she looked down at the broken pieces.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU BRAT?" Kendall yelled. He was the headman from the orphanage. He was a fat, unshaved and short-tempered man. He always walked around carrying a walking stick with which he liked to hit the children. When he saw what Amalia had done he grabbed her by the ear.

"I didn't mean it, please!" She pleaded. He slapped her hard in the face. His gold ring split her lip. She cried out in pain as he pushed her to the ground.

"You won't get anything to eat until you've worked to pay for this plate."

"Like the food we eat is worth anything." She grumbled.

"What did you say?" Kendall asked in a dangerous quiet voice.

Amalia paled. She hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Kendall grabbed her hair and dragged her up. He raised his hand and slapped her hard in the face again. "You will not be disrespectful to me. I nearly work myself half to death for you and that's how you thank me?"

With each word Kendall slapped her, then one of the cooks stopped him, "Sir, she has to work in the kitchen afterwards. You can hit her later, but I need for her to do her work without crying all the time."

"Yeah you're right." He hit Amalia one last time, then opened the silver chain to her necklace. "I'll take this as advanced payment." Kendall said grinning. He knew exactly how much the necklace meant to her.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO…." Another slap interrupted her protests.

"Be quiet brat!" He said. "Go and clean the bedrooms."

Trying to stifle the sobs she ran off to the bedrooms.

A few hours later she lay down on her canvas cot. Her face hurt like hell and she felt sick, but she would flee tonight. She wouldn't survive another day in this orphanage if she stayed.

When she was sure that all were fast asleep, she stood up and tiptoed out of the room. Kendall's room was just above the kitchen. It was warmest there in the winter. Cautiously she walked up the stairs careful not to cause the steps to creak. She put an ear against the door and listened. Suddenly she heard him snore loudly. She jumped at the noise, but then let out a sigh of relief. Slowly she opened the door and looked inside. She immediately spotted his large sleeping figure on the bed.

Amalia tiptoed over to a small chest and opened. An older child who had spent the night sometimes up there had told her that all valuables were in there. Without making a noise she opened the chest. First she spotted a wonderful stick made out of red wood, but as she looked close she saw that it was sheath for a knife. She drew it out and was startled by the design. It looked as if thousand of lines were engraved. She quickly put it inside her clothes and looked for her silver necklace. She found it then she took out some money.

"Yes, I've found you." She whispered and pressed it tightly to her heart.

"And I've found you." A deep voice growled behind her. She spun around and her eyes went wide. Kendall had woken up. The huge man laughed sending shivers up Amalia's spine, "I hadn't thought that you would come to me by choice." He grabbed her by the front of her clothes and dragged her close to him. "You know that I like pretty girls don't you?" He whispered into her ear and grinned.

Amalia panicked. She knew that he took up girls to his room. When they came back they were totally distraught. One girl, Miranda just kept crying for days, then she just walked right off the veranda of the top floor. When Miranda died all the girls knew to stay out of Kendall's way. The older ones would protect the younger ones, so would some of the boys. But it didn't always work. Amalia knew there was nobody to help her this night. She closed her eyes as he tossed her on the bed and lay down upon her kissing her mouth.

Amalia choked, her fear causing her to vomit. Kendall was furious, and got up to grab the water jug, then she remembered the knife. She reached inside her clothes fumbling.

Kendal returned splashing water on her face, then grabbed her shirt, "Open your shirt for me? That's a good girl."

Amalia felt the wood against her hand and drew the knife with a high-pitched scream. She still screamed as she rammed the knife into the side of Kendall's throat. His eyes went wide and he tried to say something, but no words came out of his mouth. Amalia felt blood flow over her hand and on her clothes. She drew the knife out and rolled him off her.

Kendall grabbed his throat with both hands and stared with wide eyes up at her. She was still holding the knife in one hand and watched the death struggle of her tormentor.

As he was dead she grabbed the money she had found in the chest, grabbed some clean clothes from the kitchen lines and headed out the back door. Never to this day she had felt safe nor had she stopped fearing for her life.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><strong>Dark ending I know. Please review and tell me what I can make better. I appreciate constructive critism so please write me a review and tell me what's good and what's bad.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After Chris left the boarding Amalia decided t to go to the jailhouse looking for Wolf. While in some ways staying in Four Corners would be nice, even the thought of maybe finally finding a family here had grasped her heart, but it was very short lived. She couldn't stay. If Chris and his friends realized that she was a murderer she would be jailed, maybe even hung. Chris had said she had been lucky not to have been hung for horse stealing. Murder was worse. No it was best she got Wolf and leave, but how was a question she didn't have an answer for right now.

Amalia spotted him sitting next to the girl who had hit her. Rose, she had heard them call her. Well Rose was the reason for all the trouble she was in. "Wolf!" She called and he immediately ran over to her, eagerly licking her face. She smiled sadly. At least she had one friend in the world. She sat down on the street wanting to cuddle with Wolf, but the sting in her backside caused her to jump up again.

"Dang!" She rubbed her behind. The sting had gone down, but her behind was still tender and when she sat down it felt as though Chris had smacked her again.

Rose laughed as she watched Amalia move to the board walk outside the jailhouse and lay down on her stomach in front of the doors. Wolf lied down next to her and licked her cheek. Now she had to think of how she could get away from here. Vin came out of the jailhouse and looked down at her.

"Still tender?" He asked with a smile.

"Shut up!" She demanded angrily.

Vin shook his head, sighed, then looked at Rose and waved her away with his hands. Rose scowled, not happy she was to miss another confrontation between the peacekeeper and this strange girl.

Vin sat down on a chair next to her and looked down. Amalia was uptight. Her shoulders were tense and stiff and she glanced nervously back at him. She seemed very edgy. He just didn't have a clue why. _Poor little critter,_ he thought,_ I wonder what you've gone through?_

Vin bent down to her and tapped her back. She flinched and looked up.

"Easy, easy, I jist wanted to ask ya somethin'"

"What?"

"How did ya tame the wolf?"

For the first time he saw the glint of a smile on her face, but it faded as quickly as it had appeared.

"Why do ya wanna know?" She asked sullenly.

"I like animals and I would jist like to know." He explained.

"Why?"

"Are you always so cantankerous and distrustful? Jist tell me, please."

"Okay, but I didn't tame him. It was him who found me, when I was alone on the streets. He just came up to me one day and placed a piece of meat in front of me, then watched me as I ate it. First I wanted to eat everything myself but then I gave him half. We've stayed together and taken care of each other ever since," she said smiling as she came to the end of their story.

Vin bent down and stroked her head. "You look pretty when you smile little girl." It was meant as a compliment and any other girl would have been happy about it, but Amalia's eyes went wide and she stared at him in horror.

"Sorry, Little One. I jist wanted to give you a compliment." She slowly rose to all four and crawled away from him, then she lay down on the ground again.

"Ya don't want to talk. I get it." Vin crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair eyeing the girl. He took of his hat and brushed off some dust from his pants.

Amalia looked over at him. He didn't seem the same, like Kendall, but he had said that she was pretty and the last time a man had told her that he had tried to….. She chased the thoughts away. Wolf crawled closer to her pounding his tail against the boards. He licked her face causing her to giggle. "Stop it Wolfie!" She scratched his ears and caressed his head. He jumped to his legs and lay down across her back.

"Hey! Watcha doin' Wolf? You're heavy." She rolled around on her back and Wolf lay down on her putting his paws on her shoulders and licking her nose, while she scratched his neck.

For the first time since Vin had laid eyes on her the child looked happy, but she was still afraid. He could see it in her eyes.

"Amalia?"

She turned her face to him and the happy expression once again vanished from her face.

"It's time for dinner. Do you wanna join us?"

Amalia heard the word dinner and her stomach growled loudly. Wolf barked immediately racing over to Vin, who chuckled and caressed Wolf's head.

"And you're hungry too." Vin gave Amalia a warm smile.

Amalia's stomach growled again. "Yes, I'm hungry."

"We're eatin' in the boardinghouse. Come!"

She stood up and brushed off some dust from her clothes, not that it made any difference her clothes were covered in dirt anyway.

"Comin." She headed over to the guesthouse, not waiting for anyone. She simply called Wolf and entered the house.

All the others were already inside. She sat down at the table and looked for the best piece of food. She grabbed a whole chicken and a large piece of bread and started to eat.

"It's rude to start eating without waiting for the others." Chris rebuked.

Amalia didn't reply but continued to eat. Chris wanted to say something but Buck put a hand on his shoulder. "Leave her Chris. She has to be really hungry." Then he turned to Amalia, "Jist eat slower little one or you'll get sick."

"Shub ub!" She growled with a full mouth.

"Never mind." Buck sighed, unbuckled his holster and hung it at the back of the chair, then sat down on a chair and waited for the others. Rose, also sat down and looked around the table. As everyone took their seats, they started to eat. Amalia completely ignored the others. She just concentrated on the food in front of her. Even after the others were finished and had left the table Amalia was still eating. Chris would never have believed that such a small child could eat that much. But even Amalia had a limit. After an hour of constant eating she leant back patting her stomach and burped loudly causing Chris to chuckle.

Rose watched the girl warily. This Amalia was still frightened, she could feel it, but now she seemed to have relaxed a little.

"Watcha starin' at?" Amalia snapped.

Rose winced, looked away and simply concentrated on Amalia's aura. The other girl was still afraid and didn't trust anyone. She didn't want to let anyone close to her.

"Amalia, you can have my room. I'll sleep on a mattress outside." Chris said and took out a cheroot and lit it. He breathed in the smoke and blew it slowly out.

Amalia looked frowning over to him. "Why would I want yer room?"

"You want a place to sleep, don't ya?" Chris grabbed a bottle of whisky and filled a glass with the liquid. He took out his watch and lazily checked the time. It was 8pm; once the dishes were cleared it would be bedtime for the girls.

"Rose, Amalia. Take out the dishes, then it's bedtime for ya."

"There's no way in hell, that I'm gonna sleep this early!" Amalia protested jumping to her feet.

Chris stood up and walked over to her. With each slow and deliberate step he made towards her, Amelia fought the urge to run. However, she stood her ground not wanting to show him how afraid she was. He reached her but didn't hit her as she had expected; he simply crouched down in front of her and looked straight into her eyes.

"You won't talk to me in such a disrespectful manner, clear?"

When she didn't reply he turned her sideways and landed a soft swat to her backside. Nevertheless it was enough to reignite the fire in her behind. Amalia yelped and threw both hands back.

"Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." She mumbled rubbing her behind.

"Good, then you can take out the dishes now." Chris ordered and picked up some plates himself, then waited for the girls to follow suit.

Amalia nodded and also picked up some plates. It was just like in the orphanage. The men ordered the children around and they had to do all the work. With four plates in her hands she headed for the kitchen. All of sudden a rat ran in front of her. Frightened, she jumped back dropping the plates. They fell to the ground bursting into thousand pieces, "No!" She whimpered holding her head with both hands. "No, no, no, no, no."

Chris quickly put the plates he was carrying back on the table. Amalia was surrounded by ceramic shards and she wasn't wearing any shoes. If she took a step she would definitely cut her feet.

"Amalia stay….."

Chris didn't finish his sentence. With terror written all over her face, Amalia spun around and took a step backwards.

"No, I'm sorry. I….." She winced as the broken pieces cut into her foot, but her fear of Chris was larger than the pain. She took another step backwards. Chris finally realized that she was oblivious to the danger, insane with fear. He took two quick giant steps towards her and snatched her up in one smooth and fluid motion.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed and tried to hit him. He quickly caught both of her hands with one of his and held them firmly.

"Shhhh. Calm down. It was an accident. You've done nothing wrong. Amalia, I won't hurt you." He cooed, trying to sooth the panic-stricken child in his arms. He tucked her under the arm and carried her away from the shards. Sitting down on a chair he carefully sat Amalia on his lap. She looked up at him. Her bottom lip was trembling and she was shaking with fear.

"Hey there. Nothing to worry about. It was jist some plates." He gently caressed her cheek.

"You… you… you aren't gonna hit me?" She stuttered with a mixture of amazement and apprehension.

"No!" Chris shook his head, shocked, "How the hell did that get into yer mind? I don't spank ya for droppin' some ole plates."

"Are you going to take my star away?"

Chris shook his head again. "No, I won't." Then he threw a quick glance towards the girl's feet. Blood dripped from them slowly. "I think I'll better take you to Nathan." Chris stood up and carried her out of the boardinghouse leaving Rose behind.

Rose could feel Amalia's trepidation. The girl wasn't sure what to think of these men, but was still afraid.

Seconds later, Vin came and looked at the mess, "What happened, sounded like every plate in the place got smashed?"

"Amalia, dropped them."

"Ya mean she threw them at Chris?" asked Vin wide eyed and hesitant.

"No Vin, a big old dirty rat ran past and scared her, she dropped them by accident. Chris has taken her to Nathan's cause she cut her feet."

"Whewey!" Somewhat relieved, Vin walked over at rook the remaining plates of Rose, "Go to bed Rose. I'll take care of this."

"Okay." She picked up Fury and headed for Vin's room while he started to clean up.

Chris readjusted Amalia's weight in his arms so she was sitting on one of his arms while the other was on her back. Tears had started to flow from her eyes. Her feet hurt more and more each second. She sniffed and felt Chris gently rubbing her back.

"Shhh, shhh. Nathan will take out the shards. Everything is gonna be jist fine again." He soothed and kissed her forehead. The kiss felt good, caring and gentle, not like Kendall. Perhaps this man was good after all.

Chris kicked against the door of the clinic and Nathan opened the door.

"What happened?" Nathan asked as soon as he spotted Amalia's bleeding feet.

"She accidentally dropped some plates and when I went to pick her up; she got scared and wanted to run away. She stood on the shards. I think some are stuck in there." Chris explained as he carried Amalia inside.

Nathan quickly went to fetch a pair of tweezers, water and bandages. Chris carefully lowered Amalia on a bed so that her feet stuck out. Now he could see all the damage. There were cuts everywhere with small pieces of glass and ceramic sticking out here and there. Nathan returned and put a bucket under her feet. He threw a look towards the girl's feet and frowned. "Chris. I need you to hold her legs still while I work."

Chris nodded and sat down on the bed next to Amalia. "Amalia, this will hurt now, but you'll feel better afterwards. I promise. You have to be a brave girl now."

"I AM a brave girl." She grunted with clenched teeth.

"No, doubt about that." Nathan said and Chris patted Amalia's back before grabbing both of her legs. Nathan washed away the blood then he raised the pair of tweezers and grabbed a shard, carefully dragging it out. Amalia took a deep breath and held it. As the shard was outside she moaned and started to cry. Nathan worked as quick as he could, but it took him nearly half an hour before he was sure that no shards were left in Amalia's feet. As he wrapped the bandage tightly around, Amalia wailed loudly, desperately trying to squirm out of Chris' grip. As he was finished Nathan nodded towards Chris, who then picked Amalia up and sat her down on his lap rubbing soothing circles on her back once again. She buried her crying face in his chest.

"Hushhh Amalia. Shhhh, shhh." He gently rocked her from side to side all the while whispering comforting words into her ears.

It didn't take long for the child to calm down. Amelia hitched her last lot of sobs as she looked up at Chris. "Ain't you mad at me?" She asked shyly.

Chris shook his head. "Why should I be mad at ya? It was an accident."

"Are you sure?" Amalia wasn't sure if she could believe him. If she had dropped these plates in the orphanage she would have gotten beaten senseless.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now quit askin'." He ordered and put a finger against her lips as she opened her mouth.

"Lets put you into bed. You need to sleep and tomorrow you'll take a bath." Chris picked her up again and carried her to his room. Mrs. Patterson had earlier asked Vin to place a mattress inside Larabee's room. Carefully Chris tucked her in and brushed away a strand of hair from her face.

"Why…. Why are you doin' this?" She whispered looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Tuckin' you in?"

"Yes…. But also the other stuff. You're nice to me. Why? Are you….." She stopped in the middle of the sentence. Chris saw the fear come back into her eyes. What was she so afraid of? All he wanted was to help her.

"Hey there." He stroked her cheek. "I ain't gonna harm ya. I jist wanted to be friendly."

"O… okay."

"Sleep tight." He stroked her head a last time before he went out of the room.

Amalia lay awake in the bed not believing what had happened to her. He hadn't even tried to come close to her. All he had done was to help her. She turned to her side and looked at the door. What should she do? Chris and Vin seemed nice. She didn't know the others yet, but they didn't seem bad either. Wolf trusted them, but what would happen if they found out that she was a murderer. She looked down at the silvery star around her neck as if it could tell her what she had to do.

Slowly her eyes got heavy. The warmth of the blanket and the soft mattress were working their magic. She fought to stay awake, but it was useless. Slowly but surely she fell asleep.

Yawning Amalia stretched herself and rubbed her eyes with her fists. She had never slept so well in her entire life. She looked around but didn't see anyone in the room. All she saw was a mattress and a blanket, but no Chris. Slowly she stood up and swung her legs from the bed.

As she tried to stand up a sharp pain shot through her feet. She moaned and looked down. She had forgotten about yesterday. Her feet were covered in thick bandages. Carefully, not wanting to put too much weight on her feet, she headed towards the door. She realized that she was wearing a nightshirt. Someone had changed her. She looked around for her clothes but didn't see them, so she headed over to the wardrobe and opened it. There hanging up was an assortment of black pants and shirts, then a man's suit, but her clothes were nowhere to be found. Amalia went out of the room and headed down the stairs down steadying herself on the stair railing.

Rose was sitting at the table playing cards with Ezra.

"Some more for me." Ezra said grinning and took several matches that were lying on the table.

"Awww! Not fair Ez. I bet ya cheated." Rose grumbled. "Now I've only got ten left and you've got fifty."

A stair creaked and Ezra looked up spotting Amalia. "You've finally woken up as I see."

Amalia didn't reply, instead she limped towards them and looked around.

"We've already eaten breakfast, but we have acquired you a portion." He held up a plate filled with bacon, eggs and bread, and grinned.

"Where're my clothes?" She asked not looking in his direction.

"Mr. Larabee has disposed of them. They were little more than rags my dear child. However you will be pleased to know that he is at the mercantile as we speak, purchasing you clothing more suitable. Now I cannot promise you they will be a tasteful selection as the mercantile stores are somewhat limited as is Mr. Larabee's dress sense. However they will not smell. "

Amalia could not help but laugh at the dapper looking man. He spoke with a plumb in his mouth and used big words but there was a smile on his face as he spoke and his southern accent sung the words with laughter. "Would you care to join us?" Ezra asked and raised some cards in her direction.

Amalia shrugged and nodded. "Why not?"

"Do ya know the rules of poker?" Rose asked and concentrated on the girl's aura. She seemed quieter today. Some of her fear had disappeared, but it was still difficult to feel anything else. The apprehension was still overwhelming.

Amalia nodded and Ezra shuffled the cards while she started to eat her breakfast.

"You've finally woken up as I see." A deep voice said behind Amalia. She looked back and spotted Chris looking down at her.

He held up a bag in front of her. "I bought some clothes for ya. You wanna try them on?"

"Why are ya doin' this?" Amalia asked distrustful eyeing the clothes as if they were poison.

"You're old clothes were falling apart." Chris replied and handed her the bag.

"I can't pay ya back." She murmured and looked down on her hands.

"You don't havta. It's a gift."

"But…."

"Stop asking questions. Jist keep them."

Not knowing what to say Amalia just sat on her place and looked down on her hands. Chris stood patiently and waited until she regained her voice.

"Th….. thank you." She stuttered and then quickly continued to eat. Wolf came to her side and nudged her hand. "Yeah, you also want some don't ya?" Amalia said playing with one of his soft grey ears. Then she picked up some pieces of bacon and held them in front of his nose. He snatched the pieces from her hand and lay down on the ground.

Nathan entered the room just as Wolf swallowed the last piece of bacon. "Morning Amalia. How do yer feet feel?"

"They're okay." She lied. Her feet were still hurting but not as bad as when she stood on them.

"Let me take a look please." Nathan turned the chair around and crouched down in front of her. He reached out and gently tried to take one of her feet in his hands. She jerked away from him.

"NO!"

Nathan raised both hands up in the air. "Sorry little girl. I jist want to help ya."

"I'm fine. I don't need yer help."

"Yes you do need his help." Chris stated harshly and grabbed her calf.

"NO! LEMME GO!" She shrieked and kicked him with her free foot. She yelped with pain and tears welled up in her eyes. Rose felt her fear again. It was swelling, her aura growing alarmed and turning pink to red, growing more and more, Amalia was close to absolute panic.

Unfortunately Chris couldn't see what Rose could see and Amelia could not express it another way that to fight, but the only effect the kick had on Chris was to raise his temper. He picked her up and tucked her under his arm. "You're going to get yer feet properly treated whether ya want or not." He sat down on the chair she had just had been sitting in and put her across her knee. "Nathan now you can look at her feet." He said and wrapped an arm around her waist keeping her from wriggling of his knees.

"LET ME GO!" She hollered kicking her legs as hard as she could.

Nathan knelt down and pinned each of her legs under one of his arms. Now she wasn't able to hurt herself anymore by kicking him. However it didn't stop her from trying it. "Stop wriggling now. I just want to make sure the wounds are not infected."

Amalia bucked wildly and tried everything to get off Chris' lap.

"I can't work like this." Nathan complained and tried to hold one of her wriggling feet still enough so he could unwrap the bandage. "She needs to calm down. Why is she acting like this anyway?"

"No idea." Chris replied while Amalia hammered her little fists against his legs yelling at him at the top of her lungs.

"Nathan, wait a second please." Chris picked her up and sat her down on his lap. She tried to hit him but he quickly caught her hands by the wrist and held them firmly. "Stop this!" He growled. Why was she so anxious when they wanted to help her?

Amalia froze and closed her eyes while her shoulders stiffened.

"Amalia, what have we done thet's got you so scared? Tell me please!" appealed Chris

Amalia barely heard his voice. She was too upset. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Maybe she should just confess everything and then it would be over. They would hang her and set an end to her miserable life.

"I killed him. I killed Kendall." She whispered.

Chris stiffened. Had he heard right? Had she killed someone?

"He took me to his bed and kissed me. He started to… to… I….. I took the knife and stabbed him in the throat. I didn't know it was his throat, I jist wanted him to get off me…. I wanted…. needed to get away. Everything was full of blood and then….. and then….." She burst into tears sobs shaking her little body.

Everyone stared at her in shock. After a few seconds Chris was able to speak again.

"Did…." He cleared his throat. "He kissed you? … Amalia, did he try to to to…" Chris voice was hoarse and he was finding it difficult to ask this child what he expected was the case. He was finding it hard to find the right words.

Ezra stepped up, and knelt down facing the small petite child shaking on Chris knees, "Miss Amalia, can you tell Mr. Larabee, if this man Kendall, was taking liberties with you. Doing things to you that only a man would do with his wife? Hurting you?" Amalia nodded and cried louder.

Chris growled, clearly disgusted and furious.

"I… know he shoulda be doin' that….. he shoulda be doing that to none of us littlin's. Miranda said so, Miranda said don't let him do nothin' but I didn't mean ta kill him. Please Mr. Larabee don't be mad at me don't be thinking of me like dirt. I…I…" Amalia could no longer control the tears. It was no longer fear that drove her to the sobbing and racked pain she finally expelled.

Chris jumped up holding her firmly and paced the room, rocking her, whispering soothing sounds, while patting her back, while the others encircled them subconsciously projecting their empathy.

Rose, could see Amalia's aura, there was still fear, red specks reflecting her emotions, more so though her aura started to tinge with white at its edges, there was relief and acceptance speculating the borders of the light the gifted child perceived.

Chris slowed his walk, rubbing the child's hair and rubbing soothing circles on her back, "What you did was good. If you hadn't killed him, I would have found him and done it myself." Chris stated sincerely, "You ain't done nothing wrong."

She looked up at him. "So…. you… you won't hang me?" She hiccupped.

"God Lord No! You only defended yourself. Ain't no law to hang anybody for jist trying to stay alive. " He pulled her into another tight hug and for the first time since she had run away from the orphanage Amalia relaxed. She snuggled deep into the embrace and let the tears wash out all the pain and sorrow she had felt in the last months.

Chris jerked his head towards the door wanting the others to leave. Rose jumped to her feet and was the first to go. She felt physically exhausted now and tears welled up in her own eyes, tears of anger and sorrow.

The others left quietly the room to giving the girl some time to calm down. Amalia buried her head in the crook of Chris's neck, clinging tightly to his shoulders and cried once more; tears silently trickled down her face as the gentle black clad peace keeper rocked her from side to side. Chris felt her relax and decided to head up to their room. The stairs creaked under his footsteps and Amalia tightened her grip. She clung to him as if her life depended on it and as he sat down on the edge of his bed she whimpered and snuggled closer to him ignoring the large wet spots now on his shirt.

"Shhh. I ain't gonna put you down." Chris soothed and continued to gently rock her from side to side.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>

**Thanks to Gaben and otkcp who helped me a great deal with this story. Hoped you enjoyed reading it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A.N. For the purpose of this story and crossover I have made the Winchesters part of the Mag 7 time frame and setting. **

**Ghosts and Trails**

Alison Sullivan looked around in the room where she had found Kendall. She had been one of the employees of the privately run orphanage. Her duty had been to look after the infants. It hadn't been a hard work and was in fact probably the most rewarding as the smallest children were the first to be adopted. Finding Kendall's body was another unexpected bonus.

Two months had passed since Kendall had been murdered and there was still no sign of the girl who had done it. Allison had found him draped face down on his bed covered in blood. She hadn't alarmed the others immediately. Instead she hid Kendall's treasury behind a loose plank in the wall, leading everyone to come to the conclusion that the young escapee had killed Kendall and stolen everything. Now she wanted to fetch it.

Allison made her way through the abandoned rooms carefully. As a result of both Kendall's death and uncollectable debt, the orphanage was closed down and the children were taken to another home. The building was in bad repair which made the place hard to sell, disappointing Kendall's debtors yet once again. Suddenly Alison heard a rustling noise behind her. She threw a quick glance back, but no one was behind her. She let out a sigh of relief and went to the cranny. With a hammer she smashed the plank, revealing the small chest. Her eyes lit up. Now she would finally be able to go to San Francisco and open a boardinghouse.

Allison hesitated again as she pulled the box free from the cavity behind the wall. The draft she suddenly felt was unnerving, she shrugged it off believing it came from the hole she had made in the wall. It didn't registered until the sound of a large bang that brought her abruptly around, that in actual fact the whole room had suddenly got very cold. The door had slammed shut. Allison ran to it but found it locked. A pocket of what seemed like solid air jumped from beer stomach to her throat in matter of seconds. She looked up to see a fine mist forming above her head and jumped back. Alison spun around and faced a tall, fat, unshaved man. His right side was covered in blood and his eyes were burning with hatred. Her eyes went wide as she noticed the axe in his hand.

"K-K-K-Kendall." She stuttered, "This….. this isn't possible. You're…" She didn't get any further. The man raised the axe and beheaded Alison with one swift single strike.

**Two days later**

"Dad, I think I've found something!" Seventeen year old Sam Winchester yelled. He was sitting on a chair in the room of the boarding house where they currently lived. His feet were propped up on the bed and he was leafing through the local newspaper. "Alison Sullivan was found dead in a vacant orphanage. Two months ago a man called Kendall Brooks was killed there. He was stabbed in the throat by a girl from the orphanage. She stole everything he owned and ran away. They're still looking for her. The orphanage is in Rockridge. It's only one days ride from here. Sounds like a ghost."

John was sitting in a rocker sharpening a large silver-knife. Recognizing the name Rockridge he froze and looked up and frowned. Before Sam could notice his demeanor he quickly got his reaction under control, neutralizing both his expression and twinge of emotion. "It'll be worth a look. Go and get Dean. He's in the saloon."

Sam tossed the newspaper away and got to his feet. As he crossed the street and headed towards the saloon, he heard loud yells and the noise of breaking glass. Sam let out a deep drawn sigh; nearly in every saloon Dean visited he got into a fight, usually about the result of a poker-game. Sam opened the swing-doors and looked at the familiar scene. A man with a large belly and a huge mustache stood in front of Dean gesticulating with his hands. The man's face had turned a deep red color. Dean was putting money in his shirt pocket, then he crossed his arms across his chest and smirked defiantly at the big, now at boiling point, fat man that stood in front of him.

"YOU CHEATED!" The moustache-man growled.

"No I didn't. But if you can't afford to lose you shouldn't play poker. Anyway thanks for the money and have a good day." With that he turned away and headed for the door.

With trembling fingers the man reached for his gun, but his friend quickly grabbed his right arm and held it firmly.

"He won the hand fair." He grumbled but also threw an angry glance towards Dean who gave him a broad smile, waved to him and left the saloon with Sam tight on his heels.

"What the hell are you thinking Dean? In every saloon you get into fights because of your gambling."

"We have to get money somehow, don't we? Not many pay us for the work we do." Dean replied and turned grinning around to him and waving the money he had won in his little brothers face.

"Speaking of work, I think we might have a job in Rockridge." Sam said and quickly filled Dean in on all the information he had.

"Good. Finally we've got something to do again. Since the Werewolf in Ricksdale we hadn't had anything to do I've been bored out of my brain for at least four weeks now." Dean declared, letting out a deep sigh.

"Well let's hope it's a ghost then and not just a murderer." quipped Sam sarcastically. He shook his head at Dean's eagerness. It was always like this in the beginning. Dean got excited about the job. He craved the action and the energy of the hunt. It was times like this Sam thought he was almost a different person.

"Are we going now?" Dean asked took off his hat and tossed it high up in the air. It landed perfectly on his head again, which earned him some admiring cheers. Sam looked around and spotted a pretty young saloon girl dressed in an emerald green Saturn dress. She clapped her hands at Dean's stunt, evoking a wink and smile at her. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Come now you charmer, we have to go." Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder and steered him towards the boardinghouse.

"I would like to get to know this girl a bit more; I think once this job is done, I might just mosey on back here and pick up where I left off. Or at least pick up." He chuckled.

"You'll only break her heart. Come now pack your stuff." Sam muttered and continued to drag his older brother towards the boardinghouse.

Half an hour later they had loaded up their saddle bags with all their equipment. Dean added another bag of salt purchased from the mercantile, to his saddle bag. Then all three Winchester men mounted their horses and set out for Rockridge.

**Meanwhile in Rockridge **

"Did ya hear, they haven't found her head? It's disappeared. I betcha' it was a ghost." Benjamin said. The twelve year old boy liked to scare smaller children. However he knew he'd gone a little too far when five year old Melissa ran off clutching her dress and crying. Ben apologized to the other children who were sitting with wide eyes in a circle in front of the abandoned orphanage discussing who might have killed Allison Sullivan.

"Tell them ghost's don't exist." Ten year old Robyn ordered. She had long blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"How do you know? I betcha' you wouldn't dare to go into the orphanage at night." Benjamin teased grinning broadly. He knew that he already had won the argument. Robyn would never accept that he had called her a chicken. She didn't reply and instead nervously twisted her fingers. He started to laugh.

"Robyn is a chicken, Robyn is a chicken…." Benjamin sang and stood up.

"I'm not a chi…"

"BRACOCK!" Benjamin yelled flapping his arms up and down like a chicken as she glared at him.

"You're acting like a child!"

"Bock bock bock bock bock!"He said walking around.

"FINE! I'LL DO IT!" Robyn yelled, "But yer coming with me." She added with an evil grin.

Benjamin immediately stopped his acting and turned around to her.

"If you ain't afraid of it of course." Robyn smiled broadly at him.

"I'm not scared, course I'm comin' with ya. We'll meet at midnight in front of the orphanage okay?"

Robyn nodded, then nervously glanced at the orphanage widow. She paused for a moment to watch a fine mist swirl in the reflection on the glass. Mesmerized she watched it transform into a figure. A man covered in blood that ran from the side of his throat all the way to his waist. He held one hand up to the window, in it's a grasp was an axe. A gasp and small squeal escaped from Robyn's throat as she spotted the head in his other hand. Her eyes went wide and she was about to scream when the man suddenly disappeared. He didn't duck or jump to the side. He just vanished. Robyn rubbed her eyes and looked again. There wasn't anything. _It must have been something else, maybe a bird, or maybe it was just the sun playing tricks on the dirty glass of the broken window, _she tried to calm herself down.

"Robyn are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Benjamin asked concerned about the now pale and trembling girl.

"I'm alright. It was nothing." She smiled at him.

"Good, if you chicken out tell me."

This woke her anger again and she brushed the picture of the man angrily away. "I'm coming. Tonight at midnight, betcha' I won't be the one who chicken's out though"

**Four Corners**

Amalia used the sleeve of her blouse to wipe her eyes, then looked up at the man who was holding her. Chris hadn't reacted as she had expected, he hadn't even got angry.

"Are ya sure you ain't gonna hang me?" She asked tentatively.

Chris frowned and pulled her tighter in his embrace. "You only defended yourself Amalia. And now quit askin' such things." He ordered.

Amalia snuggled deeper into his embrace feeling warm and safe. Maybe she should stay here. This Chris seemed kind and if he found a family for her, she would be able to stay close to him. That would be perfect. Suddenly Chris rose to his feet and a surprised squeal escaped her lips. He settled her on one arm and carried her out of the room.

"Where are we goin'?"

"To the bathhouse." Came the reply.

"Why?" Amalia scowled.

Chris hesitated,_' heck he shoulda realized he may have scared the child, considering everything the girl had just told them. _He thought. "Because you got all dusty and dirty trying to run off like that, and you also smell. Don't worry I'm gonna ask Mary ta come over and help ya."

"I don't need no help ta bath, I don't even need a bath I done had one jist over a week ago. No I ain't going ta get into any no cold water!" She declared.

Chris placed Amalia back on her feet and bent down close, he took both her hands in his and spoke gently, "Amalia, I know you haven't known us long, but you need to trust us. You need to wash and clean up those feet. I also want Nathan ta take a good look at you, ALL OVER, just to make sure you are healthy. He won't touch you anywhere without asking ya first, and Mary will be there all the time."

"Will you be there?"

"Do you want me to be there?"

"Yes, even though I don't want a bath, but, but…"

"But you're scared. I understand that."

"No I ain't. I ain't scared of no one. I have wolf, he won't let anybody hurt me!" said Amalia with all the bravado she could muster.

Chris looked her in the eyes and squeezed the small hands he was holding, "I won't let anybody hurt you." He paused and searched the sincere faces watching them, the small group that had encircled the pair, "None of us will and neither will Nathan."

Amalia spoke softly, "I believe that…You make me feel safe already. I don't feel scared or I dunno… 'Irky' when you cuddle me or touch me or look at me. Kendall had bad' irky' touches and creepy mean looks." She explained.

The black clad lawman was impressed with the girls instinctive perception. "Then, let's get to the wash house." Chris stood up taking Amalia into the crook of his safe arms again. He looked at the others who had been watching their exchange with reverence. "Vin can you get Mary; see if she can come over and help?"

"Why Mary?" Asked JD.

"Cause I believe she raised a hoard of younger brothers and sisters at one time." Chris replied.

Amalia brightened, "Can I try the new clothes ya bought for me?"

"Not before you're clean."

Amalia sighed and let Chris carry her out to the bathhouse.

"Then afterwards you let Nathan take a look at you and your cut feet."

"Okay." She mumbled and buried her head in the crook of his neck. It felt good to be held like this. She stretched her neck and gave him a peck to the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Little One."

Inside the bathhouse Chris helped her unwind the bandages of her cut feet. Mary arrived soon after and while Chris stoked the fire in the pot belly she helped Amalia strip off her nightshirt and cautiously lifted her into the steaming bathtub.

"The water is warm!" She called astonished. "At the orphanage we only had cold water, cause Kendall didn't want to waste any money for heating water."

"Course the water is warm, now get washed before it gets cold." Mary handed her a soap bar and helped her wash her tangled hair. "You need a brush for your hair." Suggested Mary, "It's beautiful hair, you should brush it a hundred times a day. That's what my momma use to tell me. "

Chris smiled, remember his own Sarah, washing and brushing her beautiful locks, and the times she had bathed baby Adam by the large fire at the ranch. It had been cozy and simple and a time he most fondly remembered and a sadly missed, "You can ask Rose if she will lend a brush to you."

"I ain't had much use for a brush I suppose. My hair used ta be real short. It was easier for the nurses ta keep all the cooties outta it. It done take a whole year fer it ta grow back," she explained.

Chris laughed, _this kid was sure a fighter and it seems a survivor, he had to admire her spunk_, "Just the same I think you need to start brushing it now. I'm sure Rose won't mind if you borrow hers until we can buy you one."

"Oh okay." Amalia replied, but she had no intentions of asking Rose. She was still angry because of the fight they had yesterday.

Chris rolled up his sleeves and knelt down next to the tube picking up a fresh bucket of tepid water and poured it over her head.

"Ahhh." she yelped.

"Close your eyes," ordered Chris.

Amalia squeezed them tight as Chris poured another bucket full of water over the child's head to clear the suds and soap.

Mary helped her wash her back, and frowned as she worked a little harder on what seemed to be ground in dirt. However it did not move and she looked at Chris, "Ahh Chris, ya should have a look at this."

Chris moved over and looked at Amalia back, noting seven fine silver scars of an obvious lashing, and what looked like fading bruises around her ribcage. Chris was sickened at the thought, _who on earth would lash a child's back like that._ He was gonna make sure Nathan gave the child a thorough examination and a make written report of the abuse that this child had most likely received at the hands of Kendall.

Chris nodded at Mary, then the woman continued to wash Amalia's back. Amalia rubbed the excess water from her eyes, and glanced back over her shoulder, "Hey watcha lookin at?" She growled.

"Your very dirty little face, scallywag, now here let me wash it." Chris picked up another flannel and soaked it in the soapy suds then attacked Amalia's face much to her discomfort. She protested but he just carried on until he was satisfied with the result.

"Well let's see if the clothes I bought you fit." Chris said. "I'll fetch them. I left them in my room. I'll be back in a minute. You get yourself dry" He handed Mary the towel. Once she was wrapped he helped her out of the tub sitting her down on a stool so she didn't have to stand on her sore feet. Chris left Mary to continue to dry the child, while he went back to the boarding house.

Mary rubbed Amalia dry, getting her warm in the process, "You're a lucky girl to have a friend in Chris." She said, "He'll look after you even though he's a diamond in the rough. Ya know he and the others they look after all of us. Saved my son several occasions." She boasted, singing the peace keepers praise.

Amelia nodded smiling. She was still astonished about the turn her fate had made. She had been sure that they would hang her or put her into jail, but instead Chris had comforted her, fed her, washed her and even bought her new clothes.

The door opened slowly and Wolf jogged in. Mary jumped back in surprise.

"Don't worry he won't hurt ya. He knows ifin you're a bad person." The animal spotted his mistress and immediately headed for her and licked her face. Giggling she scratched his head. "You like it here too, don't ya?" She whispered into his ear.

Wolf answered her question with a soft nudge of his nose to her cheek and snorted. The girl took the wolves head in her hands and looked straight into his eyes. She had always been fascinated by them. They were nearly the same color as snow but slightly more blue.

"Maybe you should take a bath too." Amalia suggested. Wolf immediately took a step backwards causing both Mary and the girl to laugh. "Na, I was jist jokin'. Come ere." She spread her arms and caught him in a tight hug. "I think we've found a home Wolfie." She whispered into his ear. He turned his head and licked her face.

The door creaked again and Amalia looked up. Chris was back with her clothes and handed them to her, then went about emptying the tub. Mary helped her into the pants and shirt then picked her up, "Here you are Chris; She looks like a princess." She stated handing him the little girl.

"Hey that ain't fair, you said I needed washing ya didn't say anything about looking like a silly princess!" admonished Amalia.

Both Chris and Mary laughed at her indignant expression, "But now you look nice and clean again." said Chris.

"Wish I looked that pretty!" Laughed Mary ruffling the child's still damp hair.

"Come on Nathan needs to look at those feet." Announced Chris moving off towards the clinic. "Thanks for the help Mary."

"You're welcome Chris. It was a pleasure to meet this little princess."

Amalia scowled as she heard the word princess but didn't reply anything instead she played with one of the buttons of his shirt.

"What's wrong?"

"You want me ta come too, Amalia?" asked Mary.

"No. I don't want ta go." She looked up at Chris pouting, "Do we have to? My feet feel fine. Well at least better than yesterday." Amalia added quickly as Chris frowned.

Truth to be known Chris almost laughed as she finished speaking. She sure acted like any other child he knew. She was afraid of doctors. He held back the chuckle which threatened to escape his lips and instead looked down at her. "Yes, we do have to go." He stated and then wiped her around and up onto his shoulders, before strolling off towards the clinics.

**Meanwhile at the clinic.**

Rose was helping Nathan as he prepared new bandages for Amalia, while she was pondering on how she could convince the darkskinned healer to allow her to help the girl with her wounds.

"Nathan? I could help ya. I know some plants which helps with the healing, my mama taught me. Silverweed would be perfect. It helps fight infections and makes wounds heal faster. I've seen it in the forest. Could I go and get some?" She asked. Rose also hoped she could get to her room, where she kept a small bag with Ginkgo-leaves. Her mother had given them to her. She had told her that they come from a land called China and that they were very good for almost everything. They even helped improving people's memory.

"Was your mama a doctor?" Nathan asked.

Rose froze. Why hadn't she kept her mouth shut? She shouldn't have told them anything about her mother. The other men had killed her ma for that was she was. They had called her a witch and in league with the devil. It weren't true. She knew the peacekeepers were different, but she still didn't dare say anything.

"Rose?"

"Uhm…. yes kind of." She quickly replied.

Nathan turned around to her. "I've also heard about Silverweed, but ya don't go into the woods alone. When you sneaked out the last time, you had us worried sick. Ask JD to go with you."

"But I can go on myself. I've already gone…" Her voice trailed off. She had went into the forests alone after she had found Fury and Vin had found her.

Nathan's eyebrows narrowed at this little piece of information. "You went into the woods alone despite Chris' warnings?"

"Nathan please don't tell Vin or Chris. They'll be so disappointed an' angry. I promise I won't do it ever again." Rose pleaded. Vin had threatened to spank her for real if she snuck out again and she definitely didn't want to experience that.

Nathan spun her around and gave her one quick sharp swat. Rose yelped and threw both hands back in case he wanted to smack her more, but he didn't, instead he turned her around again and crouched down in front of her. "You will not go into the woods alone again, Is that clear? You could get hurt and that would break our hearts. We care about you."

Now she felt horrible for sneaking out. A single tear trickled down her cheek and Nathan wiped it away with his thumb trying to reassure her that he wasn't angry anymore.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Just don't do it again. I will not cover up for ya again."

"So you won't tell? THANK YOU!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Chuckling Nathan cuddled her back then gently, but firmly released himself out of her grip. "Now go and get JD and look for the Silverweed. And no more sneaking off on yer own." He warned.

"Yes, sir." She turned around and ran out of the clinic.

**Rockridge 12am**

Robyn stood in front of the orphanage anxiously waiting for Benjamin. No other children had come too, to see if they dared to go in. She guessed they were too afraid. Shortly after 12am Ben ran up to her.

"Sorry for being late. I had to climb out of the window." He panted. "Now shall we go?" He asked as he had gotten air back in his lungs.

Robyn nodded. Together they headed for the door. They were both afraid, but neither of them wanted to admit it. Ben put a hand against the door and gave it a light push. Creaking, the door opened and they peered down a long corridor.

"Lady's first." Ben made an inviting gesture towards the entrance. Robyn snorted and entered the house. Benjamin hesitated before taking a step towards the door but before he could enter the door slammed shut with a loud bang in front of his nose.

Robyn screamed with horror and spun around. "BEN! Open the door! It ain't funny!" She yelled banging at the door with her fists.

Benjamin grabbed the doorknob and pulled with all his strength. Unable to open it he leant close and shouted through the wooden panel, "I haven't done anythin'! Don't worry. It must have been the wind." He said, trying to sooth her, but mostly he said it cause he needed to convince himself as well; he was just as scared He hadn't felt any wind and was desperately hoping that what he had said was the truth. Suddenly he heard Robyn scream again. It was a high-pitched sound of pure horror and then it was abruptly cut off.

"Robyn?" He banged against the closed door, but no response came. "ROBYN!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Gaben and otkcp who helped me with this story and corrected a lot of mistakes I made. I hope you liked and please review. I've got the next chapter already finished and the more reviews I get the quicker I'll post it so it depends on you when you can read the next chapter ;).<strong>

**No, just joking, I'll post it in one or two days.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

**Four Corners**

Carefully Rose spread the mashed leaves of the Silverweed on Amalia's feet. She had also added one leave of the Gingko. The wounds looked good. There was no infection and they seemed to heal properly. Rose was obviously aware that the little girl was weary of her, but her aura also revealed that only were the child's wound healing but her emotional state had greatly improved. It glowed white, with flickers of yellow and blues.

"Well done Rose. Now let me bandage her feet."

Rose stepped aside and waited until Nathan was finished. As soon as he was finished Amalia sat up, wiggled her toes and looked down at her feet.

"Feels real good. Thanks."

"Try to stand up Amalia." Nathan coaxed.

The girl rose to her feet and winced lightly, but nothing more. These plants Rose had put on were really helping.

"It feels good. It barely hurts."

"Take it easy today. Don't walk too much on them. If you want to get somewhere ask any of us to carry you." Nathan advised.

"But…."

"No, buts Amalia." Nathan interrupted her with a firm voice.

Grumbling and pouting she crossed her arms. Chris picked her up and sat her on his shoulders again.

"Quit sulkin'. I'm sure you're gonna be well soon. So you should lap all this up, because I sure won't be carryin ya around once you can stand on your own two feet again."

"I'm not sulking!" She protested. Chris reached back and lifted her up again, then suddenly tipped her upside down holding her ankles in a good grip. Giggling she wrapped her arms around one of his leg as he released one of her feet and tickled her sides. Squealing she tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Lemme go." She laughed. Chris turned her around again and carefully sat her gently down on her feet.

As her feet touched the ground Vin entered the clinic. "Found ya. JD told me that y' all were in here." Looking at Rose he asked, "Do ya want to come with me on a ride?"

Rose nodded eagerly. "Course I do. When can we go?"

"Now. Come, I help ya saddle Nutmeg."

Amalia watched the scene somewhat jealous. From behind and above Amalia's head Chris cued Vin and then down at Amalia.

Catching Chris silent hint, "And of course yer comin' with us too." Vin added, then bent down, picked Amalia up and sat her on his shoulders. Now it was Rose's turn to project a hint of jealousy. Vin had never let her ride on his shoulders. _Oh well, after all Amalia's feet were hurt. So she was sure that would be the only reason_, she mused. All three they headed for the stables.

"She's looking alot better, isn't she?" Chris said looking after the trio.

"Yes, she is. I hope she can forget what happened to her." Nathan replied.

"She's a tough little critter. She's a survivor fer sure. She'll get over it._ At least I hope ." _He added in his head.

**Four Corners Saloon**

Ezra was playing a game of checkers with JD as a man with silvery gray hair entered the room. He looked about twenty or thirty years old

"JD would you perhaps know that gentleman?" The gambler asked and nodded towards the man who had just ordered a drink. The barman took out a large glass and filled it with water. This order owned him some curious looks from the other people in the saloon.

JD turned and glanced at the man, then turned back to Ezra, "No, must be new in town." The younger man replied and also glanced at the man. The stranger seemed to feel their gazes and turned around. He raised his glass in their direction and downed it in one.

Ezra stood up and headed over to him. "Welcome to Four Corners mister…?"

"Sanderson." The man replied shortly.

"My name is Ezra Standish may I invite you to another drink?"

"Yeah, if it's water."

"You approve any other liquids, sir?"

"I don't like alcoholic drinks. It affects your concentration; you can't think straight." Sanderson replied, "And it makes you lose your inhibitions, like this guy." He pointed towards a cowboy who lay sound asleep with his head on the table. An empty whisky-bottle was standing next to his head.

However, the cowboy's friend had seen the gesture. He got to his feet and staggered over to them. "Whatya mean? Ya lookin' for trouble?" The man barked and two more men stood up.

Knowing the signs for a coming row, Ezra stepped between the men. "I'm sure Mister Sanderson didn't have it in mind to insult you and your friend. He was just explaining to me why he despises alcoholic drinks."

Sanderson nodded, but something strange gleamed in his pale blue eyes. "No, I had not any intentions of insulting you cause of yer drinking. Some more water please." He ordered as he turned back to the bar, obviously thinking that everything was over.

After some minutes Ezra was able to convince the men that Sanderson really didn't mean any harm. Grumbling they withdrew to their table and started a game of poker.

"You surely have a talent to find yourself enemies Mister Sanderson. One of these men was just released from jail yesterday because he shot someone in the leg."

"Then I have to thank you for yer help." The man said grinning broadly. "I could offer you a drink. Unfortunately it'll only be water."

Ezra chuckled and agreed to the offer. Maybe he would be able to find out some more about the man. Suddenly the man froze and turned to the doors of the saloon.

"I have to go."

Before Ezra could reply he was out of the saloon. JD went to follow him, but when he got outside the man was gone.

"Ez, who the hell was that?"

"He said his name was Sanderson, but didn't come forth with any more information, I'm afraid."

"I wonder why he had to go in such a hurry."

"No, idea JD, no idea."

They both sat down at their table again and continued their game of checkers.

**Rockridge**

Sam woke up and looked around, feeling that something was wrong. "Dad, Dean! Wake up! I think I've heard something." He shook them both.

John was immediately up reaching for the gun under his pillow. Once he realized that it was his son he let the grasp go and sat up. "What the … Sam!" He growled.

"Let me sleep." Dean grumbled and drew the blanket over his head.

John's head suddenly snapped up and he swung a look around their room. He reached over and yanked the blanket away. He had heard it too; a high-pitched scream of a girl. He jumped to his feet and picked up his shotgun.

"Let's go!" He ordered and put his boots on.

Sam and Dean quickly got dressed and grabbed the gear they had packed it into their saddle bags. A colt with silverbullets, holy water, a shotgun with rock salt, several knifes and a bag filled with salt.

As they came out, people had already gathered around a young boy standing in front of an abandoned orphanage.

"Benjamin. Where's Robyn?" A man asked crouching down in front of him.

"In…. in… in the-the house Pa." He sobbed. Tears were streaming down his cheek and he was crying hysterically. "The-the-the door closed, it was stuck…I couldn't open it…I…I…tried…but…."

"Shhhh, calm down. It was probably jist the wind."

"Step aside." John growled and pushed the other men away. He put the shotgun against the lock and pulled the trigger. The door burst open and John and Dean stepped into the entrance. There was no sign of the girl.

"Who are you?" The boy's father asked.

"Bounty hunters!" John replied shortly. "We think John la Pole is in the area. He killed a couple of children in San Francisco and shot the sheriff in Lonsdale. We've been after him for three months. Let us handle this and no one will get hurt."

"We can…"

"No, you can't help. You have no practice in dealing with murderers." Dean snapped. "If you want to help guard the area around the house." On hearing the word Murderers murmurs and mumbles were heard from the crowd.

Benjamin burst in to tears once again, panicking at the thought his friend was in real danger. "It's my fault, she can't' be dead, she can't be it was jist a silly dare!" yelled the boy sobbing into his father's chest.

Sam bent down, and gently laid his hands on the boys shoulder, "It's okay. We'll get yer friend out of there." He turned to the boy's father, "Why don't you take the boy home." The man lifted up his boy and motioned to his neighbors.

Reluctantly the men agreed and circled the building, while John, Dean and Sam went into the house. It was dark. They could barely see anything. Sam lit a torch and held it up.

"Stay in the middle Sammy." John ordered and raised the shotgun.

Quickly Sam and Dean changed positions and they continued their way down the corridor. Soon they reached several doors and stopped. Suddenly something black dropped from the ceiling right on the torch. It sizzled, but continued to burn. Another black piece fell down right in front of John's feet. He bent down and carefully touched it with his fingers. It was sticky and had nearly the same consistency like resin.

All of sudden a cold wind rushed through the corridor and the torch lapsed. Sam reached into his pockets fumbling for some matches. In less than a second he had lit one and held it up in the air. Right in front of them stood a blood soaked man. In his hands he held an axe and looked angrily at them. He raised a hand in their direction and waved a quick movement sideways.

"He wants us to leave." Dean whispered.

"Ya think! Well we won't without the girl." John raised his shotgun took aim and fired it. The ghost let out an angry howl and disappeared. "We have to split up. I take this door. Dean you go to the right. Sam, take the left!"

Without another word they opened the doors and ran deeper into the house. Sam came into the kitchen and looked around, but there seemed no space where someone could hide a young girl.

All of sudden a young child appeared in front of him. She only wore a tattered nightshirt and had intensive blue eyes. She smiled sadly at him and pointed towards a door at the other end of the kitchen. "Go!" She whispered then disappeared again. Sam hesitated. _Was that a trap? This girl was obviously a ghost too? But who was she? Was she evil? It's not time for this. GO!_ Another voice in his head yelled. He tightened his grip around the shotgun and headed for the door.

John looked around. He was in a room which looked like a workshop. There were weaving looms and big tubs for washing wool. He heard something rustle behind him and spun around raising the shotgun. An axe suddenly appeared cutting through the air inches from his face. He may have reacted slowly getting off a shot, but he'd taken enough of a step back thus avoiding any major threat to his person. His gun however did not fare as well; the axe glanced of the gun barrel leaving a deep mark. Now the weapon was useless. The man swung the axe another time with a wide blow trying to behead him. John dodged it using the useless fire arm as a baton. He then drew his iron knife in one smooth action and stabbed the ghost in the chest.

"How does this feel bastard." He growled as the ghost once again disappeared. John knew it was only temporary and he had to hurry. The shotgun wouldn't survive many more of this battering and the ghost just got angrier and angrier gaining more and more power.

Dean was in the dormitory. Out from the nowhere a girl appeared in front of him. It was the same Sam had met in the in the kitchen. She raised a hand in his direction and shook her head. "Get out of my way." Dean growled and strode towards her. As he raised the shotgun she stepped aside and vanished. Lightly confused Dean looked around. _Who the hell had that been?_

Meanwhile Sam had reached the door and opened it. A stairway that led upstairs was in front of him and he spotted drops of blood on the steps. He was obviously headed the right way. Taking two steps at once he ran towards the top, not bothering to open the doors which branched off the stairway. As he neared the last landing, he heard the whimpers. It was clearly from a living being. He quickened his steps and soon he reached the top. He threw a quick glance back, making sure no one was behind him. Cautiously he opened the door and immediately spotted the large stain of dried blood on the wooden floor. This was the place where Alison Sullivan had been killed.

The whimpers seemed to be coming from of the large wardrobe on the opposite of the room. Within two strides, Sam had reached it and grasped the doorknob. Before he could pull it open something hard hit him against his hip. A chest of drawers had smashed into him and was now pushing him towards the window. He put his arms up and crossed them protectively over his face as he crashed through the glass. He fell ten feet before his body smashed into the ground. Fighting for breath, Sam stared at the window above, watching in surreal awe as the last slithers of class followed his path of descent, glistening in the night sky like stars. Then everything went black.

Robyn heard the noises outside and hid her face in her arms. Earlier when the man had appeared in front of her, she had instantly regretted her decision to go into this house. He had taken her and now she would die. She was petrified. She tried to stay quiet and smothered her need to cry. She peeked up and heard someone grasp the doorknob. Creaking it turned and the door slowly opened. Robyn wasn't able to close her eyes. She kept staring at the planks which slowly swung to the side revealing a small girl not much older than herself.

The mysterious child grabbed Robyn's hand and dragged her up to a standing position. "Come!" She said, her voice echoing oddly. The girl led Robyn to the stairs and together they slowly and quietly descended. Robyn didn't realize that her savior's feet didn't make any sounds as they touched the ground.

John ducked as another chair flew across the room aiming for his chest. "Come out!" He taunted. "You can't be scared or are you?" He taunted.

Before the last word had completely left his mouth, the ghost appeared in front of him; the axe raised ready for another strike. John jumped back and the blade sunk deep into the floorboards, narrowly missing his private parts. Really pissed off now, he threw the knife and hit Kendall square between the eyes. Once again the apparition disappeared with an angry howl. Panting John looked around. He couldn't fight him like this forever. Somehow he had to trap him.

John produced two more iron knifes and looked around. The ghost didn't appear again. Instead he heard a high-pitched scream coming from the corridor. He dropped his shotgun and ran towards the door. He pulled up in the hallway where a ten year old girl pressed herself against a door, flinching as the axe welding ghost stood in front of her. Slowly and assured of success the entity raised his axe. John reduced the space between him and them, but he was not going to get there in time to toss any of the knives. He didn't want to risk hitting the girl. Just as Kendall went to strike, the door behind the girl burst open and the sound of a shotgun shook the air. The ghost disappeared. Dean quickly reloaded the gun and picked the girl up.

Dean, seeing his father was unarmed, tossed the shotgun to him. "Let's get her out of here and then we need to find Sam."

John nodded and threw an anxious look towards the door he'd seen Sam had take, but he knew his son could take care of himself. Sam was experienced and trained for such situations. Dean was right; they had to get the girl outside.

As they reached the door, they heard an angry howl and turned around. The ghost was running towards them with his axe held high in the air; his bloodthirsty scream filling the house. John raised the shotgun and took aim. "Shut up." He bellowed and pulled the trigger. The rock-salt blasted through the ghost and he finally disappeared.

Outside Robyn was instantly welcomed by her very relieved father, who wrapped her into the tightest hug he could muster.

"Dean we have to go back Sam is still inside and….." He stopped in the middle of the sentence. Sam was lying motionless on the street one arm unnaturally contorted.

"Yer son's passed out. The doc checked him over. He's got a broken arm, but be fine in a couple of weeks." Robyn's father said while he was rocking his little girl.

John let out a deep sigh of relief. "Come Dean. Lets finish this." Dean understood exactly what his father meant. They had to burn Kendall's bones.

"Sir, do you know where Kendall Brooks is buried." John asked turning to Robyn's father again.

"Yes, in the little graveyard right behind the church but…."

"Thanks. Dean you know what you have to do." John muttered then went over to Sam. His son had regained consciousness, but his face was pale due to the pain. The doctor attending him moved out of the way. Sam went to sit up, but grimaced in pain. John crouched down next to him and gently pressed him back to the ground. "Relax son. She's safe. You did a good job finding and getting her out."

Sam shook his head. "I didn't do it." He grunted between his clenched teeth.

John frowned. "Who was it then?"

"A girl. Another little girl. She showed me the way. Dad she was the same as….. you know." He finished ambiguously, not wanting to reveal their true trade in front of the townsfolk.

The doctor stepped forward, "Your bone in the upper arm is broken. We should fix it as quick as possible or he may have permanent limited movement." The short man said.

"Okay."

"Can you carry him to my clinic? I've got everything I need there." The doctor asked.

John nodded. Carefully he put one arm under his son's shoulder and the other under his legs. Sam groaned as he lifted him up. "Sorry son." He mumbled. The doctor made a sign with his hand directing John to follow him. He walked cautiously not wanting to cause Sam unnecessary pain.

Meanwhile Dean was digging up Kendall's grave. Soon the shovel hit something hard. With three blows the planks broke and revealed Kendall's remains. The smell of rotten flesh stung in Dean's nose and he wrinkled his face in disgust. He took out a bottle filled with lamp oil and spread it over Kendall's body. He spread salt over it and climbed out of the grave. "Rest well." He muttered and tossed a burning match into the coffin.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank Gaben for beta-reading this with much patience and creativness. I also thank otkcp who's my co-writer. Hope you enjoyed reading it and please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Vin, we havta wait for Wolf!" Amalia demanded just as the tracker was about to lift her up on the front of his saddle. A second later named wolf appeared in the stable. The horses whinnied nervously as they smelled the animal. Wolf didn't even bother to look in their direction. He headed straight for his mistress. Raising his head he gave her a soft reassuring nudge with his nose. "Now we can go." She declared.

"Ya sure don't like ta take a step without yer wolf, do ya?" Vin grinned and lifted her up in the saddle.

"He ain't MY wolf. He's my friend."

"Sure he is." Vin replied while he was making sure she was sitting straight. Then he legged Rose up on Nutmeg and together they headed off to the forests.

Vin wanted to take a ride out to Nettie and introduce the newest member of Four Corners to her. He was sure that the lady could help Amalia to settle down in her new life. He glanced over to Rose to check if she was riding correctly. She still needed some guidance; she didn't use her legs correctly, but held the reigns in front and low while they walked.

"Rose use yer legs, but keep yer heels down." Vin advised. Rose quickly corrected her position and looked over to him. "Much better." He praised, "But now ya forgot the reins. Don't let them be slack."

"Yes, Vin." She sighed while she did as he told. She never seemed to learn. As she readjusted herself in the saddle one foot slid out of a stirrup. Vin rode closer to her. Leaning down he shortened it. "Here try that."

"Thanks."

"Yer welcome. Ya want to try a short gallop Rose?" he turned back and looked down at the child in front of him, "Not ta worry Amalia. I's holding ya."

"I can gallop by myself. I did it when I stole Chris' horse." Amalia replied with all her pried holding up her head high in the air.

"Ya weren't steady in the saddle when ya rode into town." Vin said recalling the their first meeting. He still hadn't figured out how the girl had managed to steal Chris' horse. He had asked the black clad gunman, but he had just grunted something and lit a one of his infamous cheroots. "How did ya steal Chris' horse anyway?"

"I dropped a stone on his foot and pushed him into the river. Then I jumped up on his horse and rode away." Amalia quickly summarized.

Vin nearly doubled over with laughter. "My, my, that musta been a sight. The most fearsome gunman in America gets tricked by a seven year old girl."

Amalia also grinned as Vin laughed. She thought perhaps he would get angry with her if she told him that story, but now….. Vin actually had a sense for humor compared to Chris who had tanned her hide as soon as he had caught up with her.

"Mister Vin actually I'm nearly eight. My birthday is next month."

"Ya can skip the mister Amalia. I ain't one anyway."

Vin showed them several nice places where she and Rose could go fishing with Chris later that week. Rose had wanted to take a rest and take in the nature around her and enjoy it's energy and pulse, just like she used to do. When she was sitting in a small glade watching and listening to the nature Wolf lay down next to her resting his head on her legs.

Amalia watched the idyllic scene somewhat jealous. Wolf belonged to her. He shouldn't stay with Rose. He should come to her, after all he was HER friend and not Rose's. Vin had lay down in the shade of a tree and was taking a nap. Bored, Amalia sat down next to him and started to pull at the grass. She looked at Rose, but the girl wasn't doing anything interesting either. She was lying in the grass with her arms and legs spread out. Wolf was next to her and didn't move either.

Rose took a deep breath and started to absorb the nature around her. She looked over to Vin who had lay down in the shadow of a tree and covered his eyes with his hat. He seemed fast asleep. She preferred to be alone when she was in the forest, but right now it would be better not to sneak off. Nathan had made it pretty clear what would happen to her if she did. She just had to wait a bit until everyone had forgotten about her previous misdeeds or adventures, as she saw it and of course depending on whether she was caught.

"Whatcha actually doin'?" Amalia asked as she couldn't stand the quiet any longer.

"Jist enjoying the beauty of nature." She replied happily.

"Ya sound like some kind of crazy person."

That comment immediately stopped her concentration. They had hung her mother saying she was a witch, a crazy witch or an abomination of nature.

"What did you say?" She growled standing up and clenching her fists. Wolf raised his head and looked with interest, sensing the upcoming conflict between two small girls.

Amalia felt a bit unease. She hadn't intended to make her that angry with her comment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Rose let out a sigh and sat down

"Okay, don't matter."

Amalia still felt a bit guilty and threw a quick glance over to Vin, then an idea struck her.

"Rose? You wanna see something funny?"

Rose shrugged but her curiosity got the better of her, "What do ya mean?"

"Look." Amalia ripped off a long grass and tickled Vin softly on the nose. First he brushed it away with one hand but as the girl continued he suddenly sat up trying to grab her. Giggling she tried to crawl away but Vin managed to get a hold on her feet. Then he slowly started to drag her towards him.

"No, let me go!" Amalia laughed trying to kick her legs.

Rose got to her feet and went over to them. Actually she wanted to tell them that she wanted to continue their ride, but Vin quickly grabbed her with a mock-growl and she was thrown into the playful fight, quickly forgetting about her intentions of going for a ride.

"Get his hands!" Amalia ordered twisting out of Vin's grip and grabbing his left hand with hers. Rose tried to do as she was told, but Vin put her arm around her and held her tight and close to him, while wrestling Amalia with the other arm. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and held it tightly to her chest. He gave her a light push and she tumbled backwards releasing his hand. With a quick motion he grabbed her ankle, dragged her a bit closer to him and then wrapped his arm around her waist as she tried to crawl away. Now both girls were caught in a tight grip and Vin stood up with a hysterically giggling child under each arm.

"Let's go now." He said and was just about to set them down when Wolf joined in. He grabbed Vin's left foot with his jaws and dragged while he growled energetically, though without malice. Surprised by this attack Vin lost his balance. Jumping on one foot and cursing under his breath he tried to put the girls down without falling on them. First he dropped Amalia, then, as he was about to lose his balance completely, Rose. As he fell into the leaves both girls were immediately over him holding him tight to the ground while Wolf was licking Vin's face.

Laughter filled the air and they continued their rambunctious romp until both children were completely exhausted and covered in dirt, leaves and grass. Vin had managed to stay as clean as whistle, considering the the nature of their activity. Wolf faired even better, there was not a single stain of dirt not even a small piece of grass on his coat.

"Come now. We should go." Vin said while he brushed off some dust from his pants.

"You got leaves in yer hair!" Rose laughed and pointed at him.

"You two don't look better." He replied then added, "Maybe ya should take a bath at Nettie's."

"Nooo!" They chorused and quickly took a step back.

Chuckling, Vin shook his head. Amalia seemed to settle down more and more. She didn't seem so afraid anymore and slowly her normal appearance of a mischievous little girl came to the surface. He went over to Amalia and picked her up setting her on his shoulders. "Let's get to Nettie. She's sure ta have some cinnamon rolls for two little scallywags an' maybe for an ol' tracker too."

"You're not old." Rose said and tilted her head, then added with a broad grin, "You just look like if ya are."

"Ya take that back." Vin ordered with a mock-frown while he reached out for her.

"Uh-uh." Rose shook her head and quickly jumped out of Vin's reach. She ran over to Nutmeg where she waited for him. Vin bent down and hoisted her in one smooth motion up in Nutmeg's saddle, but not before giving her a quick playful swat. Then he headed over to Amalia where he repeated the process. They settled on the back of their horses and continued their ride to Nettie.

**Rockridge**

Sam walked out of the clinic with his arm in a sling. He was met by a grinning Dean who grabbed his good arm and dragged him over to the Saloon. John shook his head as he stared after them. Dean was exactly like him, when he had been in his age. He should follow them and see that they stayed out of trouble, but he had other things to do.

John looked over to a neat little house at the end of the main street. He had hoped that Grace would come out, but as yet she hadn't showed herself. Maybe she had seen him and was now avoiding him. After all, five years had passed since he had seen her last. He still remembered as it was yesterday. He had asked Bobby to look after his boys while he went out on a hunt. The job had been a quick salt and burn nearby. However, it had turned nasty when two ghouls had turned up. He had come into Rockridge to get medical treatment his wounds. Grace had looked after him until he was healthy. In the following year he had visited her regularly, then the unavoidable had happened; she had gotten pregnant.

**Flashback**

John knocked on the door trying to stifle the nervousness which rose once again as he heard steps coming closer to the door. It opened and a tall woman with long black hair appeared holding a small girl in her arms, who was hollering and squirming desperately trying to get out of her mother's grip.

"John! I wasn't expecting you for another hour at least"

"I couldn't wait any longer." He said smiling and gave her a short kiss, then directed his attention to the noisy bundle in Grace's arms.

"Nearly two, isn't she?" He asked.

Grace nodded tired. "She decided to start with the terrible two's a bit earlier and I bet she'll end it later too."

"She's cute." John said not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"Well then you can take her for a while. Maybe you can put her to sleep and make her take a nap." She handed the toddler over to a rather surprised John, who took the child out of reflex.

"What's her name?"

"Her name's…" The rest was drowned out with an ear piercing scream the child let out as she stared into the strangers face.

"Hush." John crooned lovingly. The child decided not to listen to him and wind up the volume some more. Sighing he stepped into the house while he gently cupped the child's face with one hand. That got the girl's attention. She grabbed his little finger and stuffed it into her mouth immediately becoming quiet, despite some soft sniffs.

A rather surprised Grace looked out through a door smiling at the scene in front of here. Her little daughter was sucking her father's little finger while her big green eyes gazed up at him. John wiped away the tears on her little face, then oblivious to the world around him, he started to sing softly.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
>Go to sleepy little baby.<br>When you wake, you'll have cake,  
>And all the pretty little horses.<p>

Black and bay, dapple and grey,  
>Coach and six little horses,<br>Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
>Go to sleepy little baby.<br>Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
>Go to sleepy little baby,<br>When you wake, you'll have cake,  
>And all the pretty little horses.<p>

By the end the little girl was fast asleep in John's arms. As he tried to pluck his finger out of her mouth again, she stirred and grabbed his hand with hers, but still didn't wake. Sighing he let her suck on his finger and headed for the kitchen from where the wonderful smell of freshly baked bread tickled his nose.

"I see she already has you wrapped around her little finger." Grace said smiling as John entered the kitchen.

He simply nodded and sat down on a chair. Again he tried to free his finger, but without any success. Instead, he just managed to wake her up. She looked up at him with a stern glare, then sunk her teeth into his finger. He hissed of the pain and quickly dragged it out. The girl giggled and smiled broadly up at him, as if she knew that she had done something cheeky. John cocked an eyebrow; however it was impossible to be angry with her.

**End Flashback**

John got to his feet. It was about time that he met up with her again. He still had to explain everything to his sons, but he would wait until he really had to tell them. He brushed off some dust from his pants, then headed over to her house. Over the years he had sent her a letter every second week explaining why he wasn't able to come and visit. He didn't want to put her or the child into danger. It would never risk history repeating itself and just hoped that they would be able to live a normal life without ever meeting a supernatural being.

He had sent money, though he doubted it was ever really enough and that it would help much. Grace would give him hell no doubt about that.

**Four Corners**

A week had passed since they had visited Nettie, and until now Rose had no chance to go into the forest. None of the peacekeepers had enough time to take her. A ranch had been robbed five days ago and all of the family had been murdered. Vin, Chris, Josiah, Buck and Ezra were after the outlaws, so only Nathan and JD were left in town to look after everyone. Rose decided this was the perfect time to sneak away for a short while. She would take Nutmeg to make the trip faster. If she was quick enough they would just think she was outside playing with Fury. She just needed some time on her own with nature.

Amalia sat outside the boarding house in a chair looking around. Wolf was lying lazing in the shade of the clinic not moving one muscle. He was panting heavily and showed no desire to play with her. She knew when he lay like that he didn't want to be disturbed. He just wanted to rest, if he wanted to play with her he would come to her wagging his tail. She sank down in the chair feeling bored as all hell. Suddenly she spotted Rose ride around a corner, heading out of town towards the woods. Curious, Amalia got to her feet. She winced lightly. Her feet were still tender, but the wounds had nearly healed completely. So she was finally allowed to walk around on her own.

Keeping over hundred yards in distance, she followed Rose who was quietly walking nutmeg towards the forest. Amalia ran, staying low and ducking between shrubs towards the woods, and hot on Rose's tail.

Rose looked back if any of the peacekeepers were following her. Amalia dived to the ground behind some large tufts of grass before Rose could see her. Rose turned Nutmeg around and kicked her lightly with her heels. The horse started a slow cantor and they were soon out of Amalia's sight. However, the girl was able to trail the horse's clear hoof-prints on the ground.

After several minutes of looking for a good place, Rose finally found a small glade and lay down in the grass.

Back at town, the grey-haired man let out a deep sigh as he watched the girls sneaking out of the town. _Why did they always have to go running off? Especially Rose. Why couldn't they both stay in town where they were safe and sound?_ He thought back at this Ezra he had met in the saloon. He had been quite naive. The gambler had believed him when he had said his name was Sanderson. He felt the pangs of guilt as the memories that connected him to that name washed over him. He shrugged them off. He hadn't killed the hunter on purpose; it was self preservation, after all the man had shot him. The grey-haired man was thankful that the bullets hadn't killed him. Absent mindedly, one hand gently caressed the round scars on his chest through the fabric of his shirt. One silver bullet had hit him directly in the heart. He had been young, only sixteen years old, and hadn't been able to control his powers or his natural instincts. Had that been the case, things would have surely been different and he wouldn't have gotten caught. The grey haired man pushed himself of the wall and headed after the girls. All of sudden the smell of rotten flesh stung in his nose. He had already smelled it once. He knew what it was. They were in danger! He had to hurry.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual a big thank to Gaben who helped me with beta-reading this story and a thank to otkcp who gave me the allowance to use her character.<strong>

**I hope you liked it and please review.**

**Disclaimer: The lullaby was originally sung by an African American slave who could not take care of her baby because she was too busy taking care of her master's child. She would therefore sing this song to her master's child.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rose headed out to the forest and Amalia followed her, while Chris, Buck, Ezra, Vin and Josiah are hunting down some outlaws. Meanwhile John Winchester thinks of one of the last times he had seen his second wife Grace and his daughter. He was gone for more than six years and finally he had managed to come back to the town Rockridge and now he wants to meet her.

**Rockridge**

John took a deep breath, bringing him back to the present. Fact was he was in two minds about meeting up with Grace again. Sure he wanted to see her face and his girl who would be nearly eight by now, but it had been over six years. This lousy job had kept him away for six years, but at least they were safe. Grace was gonna be pissed though, no money and no man. In these times it was hard. It wasn't the life she deserved. Aah what the heck; she was still god dam beautiful when she was angry.

John knocked on the door of the small house at the end of the street. At first he didn't hear anything, but soon he heard footsteps coming closer. Nervously he dusted the knee of his pants with his hat. He just hoped Grace didn't slap him in the middle of the street where all the people could see them. His eyes grew wide as he opened the door to an elderly near sighted lady who looked up at him squinting.

"Yes?" asked the woman.

John simply continued to stare at her with wide eyes and open mouth. After a few seconds he regained control over himself and blurted out, "Who the hell are ya? Where's Grace?"

"What are you talking about sir? It's not polite to yell at people." She poked him against his chest. "You better pull yer horns Sir. I have no idea what you're talking about. My husband, Jonathan White, bought this house six years ago."

"I'm sorry Ma'am. Where's your husband?" John asked.

"He's the doctor of the town."

"Thank you." John turned around scanning the area. He told himself not to worry, however his concern transposed very quickly to feelings of dread, _Where was Grace? Had she moved on? No, she would have told him. _He ran the possibilities through his mind as he took off towards the Clinic

He pushed open the door. "DOCTOR! DOCTOR WHITE!"

The small man, dressed in a white jacket that covered his worn brown suit came out of a room. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Grace who owned yer house before you bought it. Where's she?" He barked at the man."Did you know her?" He questioned.

The doctor was confused and feeling intimidated he took a few steps backwards. John grabbed him by his coat lapels "Tell me where she is!" He yelled.

"She d-d-died a few years ago. She got smallpox. I'm sorry we had an epidemic here. I did what I could."

John let go of the man and slumped down in the nearest chair. "No Grace I'm so sorry you didn't deserve that." He sighed, rubbing his hand across his face.

Doctor White softened," I'm sorry, Mister. I wasn't aware Grace had any relatives, I would have contacted you. But like I said we had an epidemic here, we lost over 50 good people that year. Left us a might beaten town for a while. We lost mostly the old and the very young."

"Grace was not old she was fit. And smart and … "

"And very caring. She helped me with a few of the others, but most just closed their doors in fear. Gracie helped saved a lot of lives and helped me bury a few. She was one of the very last to catch it. My wife and I wanted to take in her little girl, but we are too old and my wife is near blind.

Johns head shot up, "Her daughter?" Standing he towered over the small man and crabbed his collar again, "Where's her daughter?"

"There were a lot orphans that year, she went to orphanage with the other children after they were given the all clear. I'm sorry like I said if I'd known she had relatives I would have …."

"Well she did have relatives!" John sat again, careful about what he was going to say. He had to keep his wits about home. She did have relatives, _But we couldn't let people know. That yellow eyed demon would have found them, Oh Grace I'm so sorry you were alone ._He looked up at the sincerity in the doctor's face, "Where is she?" he asked more calmly.

The doctor went a little pale, before taking a deep breath, "She was the young girl who killed Kendall and stole everything he owned. The orphanage went bankrupt after that. Why are you asking anyway?" The man asked now getting his courage back. "Are you her father, because if you are you are the sheriff…"

John brushed the doctors off and stood up straight again. He bust back out the door onto the street, not listening to the doctor, lost in his thoughts and thinking about the last time he had seen Grace.

_**Flashback**_

"When will you come back, John?"

"I don't know Grace, but it's best that I stay away from you for a while. I don't want it to find you and…."

Grace interrupted him brusquely. "How long do you actually want to keep me and your daughter hidden from your sons?"

"I don't want you in the life of my sons…."

"Why? Ain't I good enough for your family?" She snarled.

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it. I married you, when I knew you were pregnant…."

"You only married me because I was pregnant?" She yelled.

"NO! Listen….. Please, Grace. I married you because I love you, you know that. The thing is; I don't want you to get hurt. I just want to know that you're safe."

Just then he felt a soft tug on his trouser leg. He looked down and spotted his small daughter looking up at him with her thumb in her mouth.

"Papa, cuddle." She demanded around her thumb and raising up her free hand towards him.

John realized that she was scared about the argument between him and her mother. Bending down he picked her up and settled her on his arm. "I and mommy are just talking Sweetheart. We're not mad at each other. Everything is fine." He soothed and wiped away a single tear from her cheek.

"No, angry?" She questioned.

"No, we're just talking I promise you."

"'Kay papa."

"Now, why don't you get some sleep, baby girl?" He carried her up to her room and tucked her into her bed.

"Stay here sweetheart. Sleep tight." He whispered and kissed her forehead. After making sure she stayed in her bed he headed down again.

Grace was waiting for him with her arms folded across her chest. "So what are we going to do now John? Do we have to keep going on like this forever?"

"Grace…. I promise I will come back soon, then we can talk about it." He said then put a finger under her chin. He tilted her head up and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I''ll be back at the latest in a month."

_**End Flashback**_

John had been wrong. He would be away for years.

**Four Corners**

The grey-haired man ran over to the boardinghouse. He didn't have time for long winded explanations to any of the seven peacekeepers. He smelled them. They were in the jailhouse.

He barged through the kitchen door, "Mrs. Patterson! Where are you?" He yelled.

Mrs. Patterson appeared with a surprise expression on her face. "How can I help you, sir?"

"Ma'am. Please Tell, Chris Larabee that the girls are out in the forest. He has to hurry, they are in danger, a murderer is there. I'm going after them."

"But….." She tried to ask, but was interrupted by the man.

"Please, Just tell him." He ordered and went out again.

Mrs. Patterson frowned after him. My, My she had never been spoken to like that, but if the girls were in danger…. She undid her apron on the move and dropped it on the woodpile as she ran to the jail to tell Chris what the man had told her.

The grey-haired man was running for all he was worth. He had to hurry. The smell was getting stronger and stronger. It was coming closer and fast. He couldn't change yet, there were still those that may catch a glimpse of the transformation. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder towards the village, but didn't see anyone. _Perfect._ He thought.

**In the forest**

With a contented sigh Rose lay down in the grass. Nutmeg was eating some leaves off a tree. Taking a deep breath she started to absorb the nature, but she couldn't relax completely because she had to think of the peacekeepers all the time. Her conscience just didn't leave her alone. _Stop thinking of it Rose. No one will find out._ She admonished herself. _But that doesn't make it right!_ A small voice in her head whispered. She pushed the unwelcome thought away. All of sudden she felt someone coming closer. Curious, she sat straight up and looked around. She attuned her senses to the auras and lights around her. She could sense fear and anticipation. This aura felt familiar.

"Who's there?" She called and looked over to the bush where she felt the presence.

A young girl rounded the bush and looked at Rose with interest. It was Amalia.

"Hey, what are ya doin' here? Did ya follow me?" Rose asked angrily.

"I was jist wondering where you were goin'."

"I wanted to be alone." Rose replied defiantly. Amalia would surely tattle on her, or…. _Hmm, but if she did it she would get into trouble too, because she was surely not allowed to wander off too._

"Why?"

"Cause…. I dunno. I was jist wonderin'. Why are ya laying in the grass like that anyway?" She grumbled.

"It don't havta bother ya, so it's none of your business." Rose snapped.

"And ya don't need ta get ya knickers in a knot. Why ya so riled up about it? Get back to town or ya gonna be in trouble." Amalia replied feeling her own temper rise.

"Ya ain't no right to order me around!" shouted Rose.

"You're just a stupid brat. Vin's gonna tan yer hide when he catches ya." Amalia taunted and took some steps towards Rose until their noses were only inches apart from each other.

"I'm not stupid!" Rose growled. "You're just a dumb snitch. You're gonna tell Vinjist so you can look like the Goody-goody. "

"Shut up!" Amalia yelled and shoved her hard.

Rose clenched her fist and stomped forward to face off Amalia, "DON'T PUSH ME!"

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" A voice suddenly yelled.

The girls turned their heads towards the noise. A young grey-haired man was striding towards them. He grabbed a hold of Amalia's arm turned her around and gave her a hard swat, then he did the same with Rose. Both girls were too aghast to even struggle. "Get on your horse and ride straight back to Four Corners and if I ever, EVER, catch you here alone in the woods again I swear to God I'll cut a switch and flay the skin off a yer backsides. Now get movin'!" He bellowed as he dragged them towards Nutmeg.

Rose concentrated on his aura as she was legged up onto nutmegs back. It seemed oddly familiar. She knew this man from somewhere. She sensed his nervousness and recognized that he was alert. Something was scaring him and made him really anxious. Rose sensed his sincere concern for her and Amalia so she complied. She helped settle Amalia as the grey haired man hoisted her up behind her. The man's fear transformed to anger. Rose could feel him prepare himself for some sort of confrontation; he was concerned for them but steeled himself just before he sent Nutmeg on his way with a quick sharp smack to his rump.

"Yehaaa!""

**Previously in Four Corners**

Josiah, Ezra, Buck, Vin and Chris sat around the desk at the jail house, glad to be back. Vin sat on the end of the desk, while JD put their rifles away. Chris sat back in his seat and struck a match on his boots and lit up a cheroot. Normally he would take his smoke outside, but he was just too goddam exhausted. In actual fact all of them were completely exhausted. Chris looked over to Vin who just shook his head. No one was in the mood for could talk about it later. They just needed to take the time to be thankful. They had been lucky that no one had gotten seriously injured.

_**Flashback**_

"VIN!DUCK!" Buck yelled and fired his gun. The sharpshooter dived behind a large rock and the bullet narrowly missed him.

The peacekeepers had trailed the outlaws into a large valley and finally they had cornered them in a problem was that the men just needed two persons to defend the entrance. Chris leant out of his cover and fired in quick succession six times. One bullet hit his intended target right between his eyes as the outlaw leaned out of his cover and aimed at Buck. The man sank to the ground and didn't move anymore.

"They sure ain'tgiving up without a fight." Josiah growled and reloaded his gun. The fight had already carried on for several minutes and they had to watch that they didn't run out of ammo.

"Ezra are you alright?" Vin asked the card-player who was laying next to him. A bullet had grazed his head leaving a small bleeding trail.

"I'm just a bit dizzy." Came the somewhat unsteady reply as Ezra touched the small wound and looked at the blood on his fingers.

"We have to lure them out, otherwise they could go on like this all day!" Chris called.

Then all of sudden they had heard a loud scream and a deep animal-like growling. One of the outlaws appeared in the entrance holding a stick of dynamite. He turned around towards the cave and drew his hand back to toss the dynamite into the cave. Just as he went to throw it, it exploded and the entrance collapsed.

As the dust settled the degree of damage was clear. The entrance had completely disappeared and so had the men. They didn't hear anything of them at all. Chris stood up and headed quickly up to the now blocked cave. Grabbing a stone he hit it a few times against the stones which were blocking the entrance, hoping the echo would carry through to any survivors on the other side. There was no reply. After a while they tried to unblock the cave, but it was useless. Too much of the cave had collapsed.

_**End Flashback**_

No sooner had Chris finished his cheroot in the silence company of the other peacekeepers than Mrs. Patterson came knocking on the jail door and entered. All six men suddenly stood up at her entrance and frowned at her concerned expression.

"Mr. Larabee! A grey-haired man came into the boardinghouse and said the girls went into the forest and that a dangerous gunman was in there. He told me to tell you, that you had to hurry."

Chris turned to look at Vin. The tracker nodded. Both then took off at high speed towards the forest. The others followed.

Panic mighta been the order of the day, however Chris was confused. They outlaws were under about 100 ton of rock and who was this grey-haired man sending a warning. Chris kept alert wondering if this was a trap.

Vin's intuition was telling him much the same, though it did little to mask his anger. If indeed the girls weren't in town, they had disobeyed him, again. And when he found them, he was gonna make sure they never went off alone again. Though, once they were safe and sound, suppressing the urge to throttle them was going ta be difficult.

The sharpshooter quickly found the trails of Nutmeg.

"The tracks head off to the meadow, my hunch is that they are there." mused Vin.

"Well, let's jist be careful, this could be a trap, I don't even know this grey haired man."

Just then Ezra and the others joined them, "I met him in the saloon, said his name was, Sanderson. Seemed a likable and honorable sort of feller. Though I got the feeling he was watching someone. He may be a bounty hunter. "

Chris didn't like the sound of any of this, "Right spread out get to the meadow, if you spot the girls grab them and take cover. Vin and I will head that way. Go."

The peacekeepers all headed off in their different directions.

**In the forest**

Gabriel raised his head into the air and sniffed. The smell was coming closer quickly; he barely sensed the girl and the horse anymore. That was good, now he could concentrate on the fight. He would need a club or something similar if he wanted to win. He headed over to a small beech tree and pulled it from its roots, breaking off the foliage he fashioned it into a foreboding weapon; a club with spikes. As he turned around the monster was standing right in front of him.

Nearly seven feet tall, grey skin, red eyes and long claws on his hands, it was one of the ugliest specter he had seen in his whole life. It seemed to be curious, well he couldn't blame it. After all he was also very unique.

"I have to admit you really look damn threatening, but I didn't suspect you to be a beauty either….. Wendigo." The grey-haired man said eyeing the creature from top to toe.

That comment wormed out an angry growl from the monster. Gabriel laughed, rolling his large club in his hands and flicking his wrist, "You came too late. The girls are safe and now it's just you and me."

All of sudden the monster attacked. It raised his arm and hit his claws right into the man's shoulder. Grunting with pain, Gabriel grabbed the monster by the throat. Tensing all the muscles he spun around and tossed it of him. With a surprised yowl the monster lost his grip and smashed into a tree. The man heard bones break and knew he had gained some time. He concentrated his healing powers on the wounds in his shoulder and slowly they started to close. The Wendigo got to his feet again and growled loudly. The sound chilled him to the bones. It was so similar, so similar to….

Gabriel raised the club and waited. Wendigo's were fast and if it decided to go after the girls, he probably wouldn't be able to catch up to it again. He just had to make it angry so it would try to finish off him instead. "Come on! I ain't finished with you yet!" He called and the Wendigo did just that; came at him in one charging screaming form.

**The Outskirts of the forest**

Rose rode as quickly as possible back to the town. The man had been quite intimidating, though neither child had time to contemplate the situation, the hard swat to their backsides had seen to that. The only danger they were concerned with at the present was not getting back to town before the peacekeepers.

"Rose hurry!" Amalia urged. She was sitting behind Rose and had her arms wrapped around the girls waist. "I don't want Chris to catch us."

"I don't want that either, but it could be worse if Vin….." Rose stopped abruptly and pulled up Nutmeg.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Amalia asked and peeked around Rose.

What she saw made her gulp. Just about fifty yards in front of them were Chris and Vin and boy were they looking angry. Rose didn't kick Nutmeg into a canter again, she knew she wouldn't get out of this one, but perhaps she could at least delay it.

As soon as Chris and Vin came to the girls they both reached out and grabbed one of them. Chris took a hold of Amalia and Vin of Rose.

"Vin, I'm sorry…." Rose pleaded as she saw how angry he really was.

"Save it!" Vin snapped and put her in front of him in the saddle.

"I didn't do…." Amalia tried to intervene.

"We'll talk later Amalia." Chris interrupted her sharply. "Did you see anyone in the forest?"

"Why are ya…."

"DID YOU SEE ANYONE?" Chris bellowed.

Startled by Chris' yelling, Amalia winced and ducked her head, afraid that he might hit her. Whimpering she shut her mouth to scared to say anything.

"There was a grey-haired man. He told us to go back to town and never go back to the forest again. He put us on Nutmeg's back and sent us back. He didn't tell us why." Rose replied.

"Did you see anyone else?" Vin asked.

"No, sir."

Chris looked down at Amalia who still had her head ducked. Cursing himself for scaring her he pulled her into a soft hug.

"I'm sorry Amalia. I shouldn't have yelled at ya."

"You aren't gonna hit me?" She asked tentatively.

"No, Amalia. We're going to talk about it nothing more." He soothed and felt how she relaxed a bit. He pulled her tighter to him and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come on we need to get you home."

"What's about the grey-haired man, this Sanderson?"

"You take the girls back to town, I'll meet up with the others, if there's a murderer we should help him." ordered Chris.

"He was in the meadow over by the big elm." directed Rose.

Amalia all of a sudden gripped Chris, "Please take me back!"

Chris looked down, the child was frightened. He needed to clear this up now, before any of her progress was undone. The kid trusted him, though a man of few words, he'd had experience with frightened children. If he left her now she may well feel abandoned. He was always sure his boy Adam would have felt that way; he wasn't going ta have that again. He couldn't have that again. "Okay I'll take these two back to town, you get to the clearing. You see anything, wait for the others. Don't go in there firing, till yer know what the caper is. Got it?"

"Got it!" Vin nodded then turned his gaze back to Rose, "And ya're goin' straight to my room and wait there for me."

Rose gave him a pleading a look, then slumped her shoulders and nodded. Vin's angry expression didn't change nor did his aura. "Yes, sir." She whispered looking down on her lifted her over to Nutmeg again and sat her down on her back. Then he handed Nutmeg's reins over to Chris who tied the horse to his saddle and headed off towards town.

**Inside the forest**

Gabriel ducked under blow and hammered his fist into the Wendigo's stomach. He had to change; he wouldn't be able to win in this form. The next attack surprised him. The fiend grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against a tree. Choking he hit both hands at each side of the Wendigo's wrist trying to break his bone. He raised his hand and poked it in the eyes. It howled angrily and dropped him to the ground. Coughing he stood up again and hit his fist against the monster's chest. It stumbled backwards then lunged forward trying to right itself. In doing so and the monsters claws hit him in the chest.

The Wendigo dragged him closer and grabbed his head with his free hand. The man tried to prepare himself for the pain he knew was coming. With one quick motion the creature broke his neck and tossed him away. He slammed against a tree and sank to the ground. Before he hit the ground he felt how his body started to repair itself. The broken bones aligned into their right place, the wounds closed and new strength washed over his body distinguishing the pain. It had taken him a long time to adjust to this power. It was eerie and it scared the wits out of him when it happened. When he was supposed to be dead his body always repaired itself.

The Wendigo had already turned away from him and was sniffing in the air.

Groaning the grey-haired man got to his feet. "HEY! I'm not done with ya yet."

The monster spun around and Gabriel transfigured. It only took him a few seconds to morph, but he hated this form. However he had no choice. If he wanted to chase away the Wendigo from the town, he would need the extra strength. He felt how claws grew out of his fingers and how his arms and legs got longer. The bones of his head broke and coalesced to a new from. His teeth got longer and the ground seemed to sink away as he grew a foot in several seconds. He had only changed into this form three times in his entire life. It was a mixture between Werewolf and Wolf, but it was more animal then human. As he finished he barred his teeth and growled. Howling the monster attacked him, but Gabriel could sense the creature's surprise and it was scared.

Suddenly another smell above the reek of the Wendigo permeated his senses. A horse was coming closer. He had to lure it away. Deflecting a blow, he grabbed the monster by the throat. It scratched wildly at his arm, but the Gabriel he kept it in a firm grip. He had to get it away from town.

As Vin reached the glade there were no signs of the man or the so called murderer, Mrs. Patterson had suggested was in the area. All Vin could see was something that looked like paw-prints, a bear perhaps, and some footprints belonging to the girls. There were also marks from a pair of boots, however, no trails which were leading away from the glade. Shrugging his shoulders he stood up and called to the others surveying the parameter.

The others joined him, "There is nothing here now." said Vin, "Whatever it was that guy, Sanderson, is probably still hunting him or it, I reckon we call it a day, what's left of it, ain't no use tracking in the dark."

"Perhaps we will catch up with this Sanderson back in Four Corners?" suggested Ezra.

"That's true, then Chris and Buck can talk to him." said JD

"Well then let's head back to town. We could all do with some food and some rest, and be thanking the lord that none of us or the girls are hurt." reflected Josiah.

**Four Corners**

Chris had just finished unsaddling the horses and was leading the girl over to the boardinghouse. Both Rose and Amalia glanced nervously up to the black-clad gunman trying to gauge how much trouble they were in. It was difficult to read in his face. He mostly looked tired. However Rose had no such problems. Chris' aura was full of the fear of losing them and anger, a lot of anger.

As soon as they were upstairs Chris put Rose into a corner and ordered her to wait for Vin, while Amalia was dragged towards her doom. The girl didn't think of struggling. She liked and trusted Chris, however, that didn't had to mean that she liked the consequences of breaking the rules being under his protection. With a soft nudge to her back Amalia was ushered into Chris' room and immediately turned around to face Chris. He had left the door open and stepped to the side.

"Amalia, do ya want Mary to come and be with you while I talk to ya? I can understand if you don't want to be alone with me." He said with soft voice and crouched down in front of her.

"I…. I dunno. I mean…. I trust ya and feel safe…. but…." She hesitated and looked down on her toes.

"Yes?" He asked suavely and tilted her head up. Amalia nervously fidgeted under his gaze and closed her eyes. "It doesn't help to close yer eyes little one."

Slowly she opened them again and peered at him.

"I don't want a spanking." She mumbled while playing with her fingers.

Chris sighed. He wasn't' sure how to handle looked at her nervously fidgeting and the lone tear that escaped her big pleading eyes. This girl surely knew how to pull at his heart strings and it was hard not just to pick her up and pull her into a strong hug, reassuring her that everything was fine. "Why did ya go into the forest anyway? You knew you ain't supposed to be there." He questioned.

"Rose was riding towards it with Nutmeg and…. and Wolf didn't wanna play with me. He lay in the shadow of a house and didn't move. I was just curious bout what she was doin'."

"Why didn't you tell Nathan, about her trip?"

Amalia fiercely shook her head. "No, I didn't wanna tattle. I told ya I was jist curious. I wanted to know why she's goin' into the forest." She scowled with some new found bravery.

"Hey…" Chris suppressed the urge to admonish her attitude and tried to direct the conversation, "Did ya find out?"

Again Amalia shook her head.

Chris shook his head he was losing the point and concentration. He was just too tired to deal with her now, but he had to.

"Amalia ya went into the forest even if ya knew you weren't allowed to go far on yer own. Being curious isn't a very sound reason, it was also very dangerous. Do you understand why?"

Amalia shrugged.

"Answer me!" Chris ordered raising his voice lightly to get her full attention, but again he was rewarded with only a shrug.

"Amalia!"

"No I didn't think it was dangerous. I dunno, I was just interested in seeing the forest and I was bored." She snapped.

"Putting yer life in danger just because you're bored, seems a pretty dumb reason. What would have happened if the outlaws we were chasing or a bear had attacked ya? No one was there to protect ya." He scolded and dragged her between his knees. "Ya also disobeyed me. I remember clearly that I told ya not to go out of town without an adult and…."

"Nutmeg is adult." Amalia quipped with a smile trying to break the frown on Chris face. She only managed the opposite.

"Don't be smart with me! Nutmeg, young lady, is a horse and at first sign of a bear or a wolf she would run away. You know that's not an argument."

"Would it have been better if Wolf had come with me?" Amalia asked.

"Yes… wait I mean No! Wolf is able to protect you and I have no doubt that he would, but he's still no adult. He's yer pet nothing more."

"He ain't a pet, he's Wolf." She protested loudly.

"Quit stalling, ya know you're in for it, so stop trying to talk yerself out of. Now tell me what you've done wrong and why it was wrong!"

"Why? Ya jist told it."

So much for the gentle talk and cautious nature to Chris's approach to the well deserved chastisement of Amalia. He found himself losing his patience. The child's feisty nature wasn't helping, though it sure pointed to the fact that she was extremely resilient. "I want to make sure ya were listening and understood what I meant." Chris explained and rubbed his eyes. He needed a coffee! This girl was exhausting. He felt the strong urge to just get put her across his knee and paddle her backside red. But then she wouldn't have learned anything and her trust in him maybe destroyed completely. He realized that she wasn't going to talk, so he turned her sideways and landed a soft swat to the seat of her denim pants. "Why was ya wrong ta go into the forest, without a HUMAN adult?"

The swat barely caused a sting, but it immediately caused the girl to start talking. "I disobeyed ya, when I went alone into the forest and I put myself in danger, cuz there wasn't any adult around."

"Good." He cupped her face with his hand and directed her gaze towards him. "I'm very proud of you Amalia. You understand what you did was wrong and didn't try to lie yer way out of it." He gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head. Amalia smiled up at him feeling very proud herself. He was right. She had never even tried to lie about it, but her smile was short-lived.

"However, being bored is no reason to put yerself in danger and disobeying a direct order." With that Amalia was lifted up and dropped facedown across Chris' lap. Before she realized what was happening the first swat landed on her denim clad backside. She let out a small yelp and threw her hands back.

"No, Chris! I'm sorry!" She wailed feeling the tears well up in her eyes as the sting sank in.

Without a word Chris moved her hands out of the way and applied quickly five more smacks to her bottom before landing the last two on her sit spot. Amalia was crying by the time he was finished. Chris lifted her up and settled her carefully off her inflamed bottom onto the side of his lap.

For a few seconds Amalia wiggled around on his knees while she tried to rub her behind with both hands, then she threw herself into Chris's chest hugging him closely.

" 'm…. I'm sorry." She cried while Chris softly rubbed her back, while he rocked her from side to side.

"I know and now you're forgiven little one. Everything's fine now." He whispered into her ear.

Slowly her sobs calmed to sniffles that slowly came down to an occasional hiccup, and finally transferred into a large yawn.

" 'm tired." Amalia mumbled and closed her eyes.

"Let's put you into bed then." Chris suggested and lay her down. Carefully he tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. As he was about to stand up she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Can…. can you stay a little?" She murmured eyes already half-closed.

"Course I can." He sighed and took her small hand in his watching her as she slowly drifted off to sleep and before Chris knew it, he had also fallen asleep, but he would first recognize it when he fell of the bed and hit the ground with a loud thump.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter wasn't to confusing and I'm sorry that it took me a long time to update. Hope you enjoyed reading it and please REVIEW!<strong>

**Ooops. I nearly forgot to thank Gaben and otkcp for their support and help and especially for Gaben's huge patience while she corrected this chapter. THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rose Confession**

Rose was sitting on Vin's bed, her legs kicking back and forward as she nervously waited for the tracker to come up and see her. She knew she was in trouble, she'd been warned plenty of times not to go wondering off by herself. She also knew that there was probably no way of talking herself out of it.

Downstairs Nathan stopped an angry Vin who was just about to take the steps up his room and deal with his young miscreant.

"Vin. I have to tell you something about Rose. She kept going out in the woods. She told me once, not intentionally, but it slipped out. I made her promise not to go out again, but obviously she didn't want to keep that promise."

"WHAT?" Vin yelled and went to go up, but Nathan kept him back.

"She's just a little girl Vin, don't forget that. Hear her out."

Vin saw the sincere concern in his friends eyes and his anger subsided. "No, worries my friend. I won't punish her in anger, but she earned a tanning, that's for sure. No matter the reason, she disobeyed both of us and put herself in danger. Jist the same friend I'll hear her out."

Nathan nodded and stepped back leaving Vin free way to go up.

Rose heard him coming up the stairs and quickly jumped off the bed and ran back to the corner where she was supposed to be standing. She winced as she heard the doorknob turn and ducked her head as it opened. She really didn't want to face the consequences, but when she heard Vin coming in she turned her head to watch him go over to the bed with large strides, sit down. He then crocked his finger at her indicating that she should come over to stand in front of him.

The little girl went over to where Vin was pointing. Dragging her feet along the ground, then stood there squirming under his stern gaze waiting for him to say something. Rose knew that he wanted to know why she disobeyed him and went out into the woods by herself, but she was not sure what to tell him. She hated lying, but her Mama had always taught her that it was dangerous to tell people about who and what they were.

Vin broke the awkward silence, "You better start talking little girl!" He ordered sternly. Rose could tell from his aura that the peacekeeper was not happy with her at all, it radiated anger but it was also tinged with a fair amount of worry and concern. She knew that he cared about her, maybe even loved her.

"I'm sorry Vin." She whispered looking down on her toecaps, having no desire to meet his unyielding glare. Rose hated knowing that she had disappointed him, but the pull of communing with nature was so strong, her beliefs were strongly etch and entwined with the outdoors and her connection to her now dead Mama was all tied into that now. She knew her Mama was gone but being out with the trees and the animals she could feel her presence. It felt similar to the vibes she got from people. It was tied into the aura, but as her mother no longer inhabited her earthly body, she could only feel the vibrations and not see her aura.

Rose believed that to keep that connection to her Mama she needed to continue her visits out into the woods, but she hated upset Vin and the other peace keepers and she did not much like getting in trouble for it either.

"Ya always sorry after Darlin', but ya still keep on doing it! Ya broke yer promise to Nathan. How do ya think he can trust ya after that?" Vin scolded her, realizing she wasn't going to say anything more or try to explain herself. He had grown to truly love this wee little girl over the time she had been in his life. He hated to discipline her, but she needed to learn that she couldn't keep wandering off all the time. It was dangerous and he couldn't bear to lose her.

"You got anything else to say?" he questioned and received a negative shake of the head in response. He sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "Right then, you know what's coming." He stated and started to undo her flap trousers.

"No Vin. I'm sorry." She pleaded when she realized she wasn't going to keep the protection of her britches like the last time. Reaching up she tried to stop him from unbuttoning her braces, but Vin caught her hands in one of his and quickly released the last brace with his free hand.

"Rose. I told ya not to wander off and I let ya off easy tha first time, cause I thought ya had understood the lesson. Maybe it was a mistake, but I's gonna make sure ya won't keep runnin' off like that again. You could get hurt and losin' ya would break my heart."

Tears started to spill out of Rose eyes at the end of the lecture. She really hadn't intended to upset him that much.

Vin was gentle but firm as he pulled the small child over his knee. Raising his hand he began to lay sharp smacks over her underwear covered behind. He was quick and thorough, being careful to cover her entire bottom with stinging swats as well as her sit spots and the tops of her thighs. This was not the first time he had had to address this issue and he needed to make sure he left her with enough of a reminder to not repeat it again.

Rose cried and let out little gasps of pain as the punishing whacks landed, and by the time Vin stopped smacking and pulled her onto a sitting position on his lap for comfort and cuddles she was sobbing, "Sorry, so sorry, needed ta be with Mama!"

Vin was having trouble making out all the words between the sobs. "Shh Darlin' no more tears now." He shushed, as he rubbed comforting circles on her back "Ya wanna tell me now, what ya were doing, two little girls all alone in the woods?"

Rose didn't know what to do, she wanted to tell him, she didn't want to keep secrets and feel all alone but she was still scared. She didn't wanna die like her Mama, but she figured that dying for her beliefs wasn't the worst way to go; her Mama had taught her that.

So she let a life time of secrecy slip away and began to explain "I went to be with Mama, I feel her best out in the trees and surrounded by nature, sometimes I go just to feel Mama with me and sometimes I got to do ritual like Mama taught me" She kept the words coming between her snivels, as she talked about the God and the Goddess and how being in nature gave her a closeness to them.

She was too scared to look into his face as the words "I am a Witch" passed through her lips, she was just a child, a truly young child but she had learnt to protect herself so very young that words she spoke sounded as if someone much older was saying them. She was a wise child, wise beyond her years.

"What do ya mean by that Sweetheart? You ain't a witch."

Rose snuffled and looked up at him. "Please don't hate me. I don't know why I have these gifts, but I haven't never hurt no one. All's I wanna do is help." She wailed. Too upset to really absorb Vin's words or question, she just kept on rambling. "I know how people are. I mean…. I can feel, like I did with you and Chris. Yer aura's were so warm and golden, I know ya jist wanted to help me. And then….. and then I can also share energy to heal. I ain't in league with devil, neither was my Mama. I…. I… I miss her so much." And with that she burst into uncontrollable heartbreaking sobs, burying her face deep in Vin's embrace.

"Hush, shhh, shhh Sweetheart. I don't hate ya, I promise. I love ya little one." Vin soothed while he rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

It took her a while, but finally Rose got herself under control again and looked up at him again. The tracker took the chance and put two fingers under her chin looking straight into her eyes. "I never want to hear such things again. You ain't a witch. If you have these gifts they've been given to ya for a special reason."

"So you don't believe I'm a witch then? You believe in my abilities." Rose asked.

"What do ya feel?" Vin replied.

Rose concentrated on his aura and was overwhelmed by the warmth of his care and love. He believed and trusted her.

"Ya do!" She whispered then louder. "Ya do believe in me." She hugged him closely and again concentrated on his aura just enjoying the warmth of his feelings and his embrace.

Just then JD burst into the room. "VIN! Yosemite jist came back to town and he keeps saying that he saw two monsters fighting. He said they ran up in the mountains and before ya throw me out. He's not drunk."

**In the mountains**

Gabriel leaned panting against a tree and felt the wounds in his legs close. Howling the Wendigo attacked him again. He bent his knees and waited. The Wendigo tried to hit his claws into his throat. Gabriel ducked, pivoted around on one foot while keeping the other leg craned. It smashed into the limbs of the Wendigo, buckling the monster and successfully sent him down on the ground. He quickly grabbed a large rock and hit against the beast's knee. With a satisfying snapping noise the bones broke and the Wendigo howled in pain.

Gabriel raised the stone again ready to smash the other knee. In a last desperate effort the Wendigo raised one of the claws and hit him at the side of the throat, cutting through his main artery. Immediately Gabriel's view got dizzy and he fell to the ground as the blood pumped from his wound and his brain starved of oxygen.

The Wendigo crawled over to him, dragging his lifeless limb behind him. Within minutes he was close enough to the unconscious Werewolf and bent down to bite through his throat with a triumphant grin deforming its face.

But in the time it took the Wendigo to drag itself to his prey, Gabriel had started to heal. Before the Wendigo was able to sink his teeth into his flesh the laceration closed itself and fresh blood was pumped up into Gabriel's head. He growled, turned his head and bit the Wendigo in the face. At the same time he smashed the stone, still firmly gripped in his paw, against the fiend's temple.

The Wendigo's body slackened and Gabriel tossed it off him. Spitting and coughing he stood up again, desperately trying to get rid of the disgusting taste in his mouth. He had broken one of his most important rules with biting the Wendigo, but he had been forced to do it. Gabriel had sworn to never bite any living being. He knew he wasn't infectious like a Skinwalker or Werewolf, but when he changed into this third form, an amalgamation of the Wolf and Werewolf, he felt urge to kill. The odor alone of the blood, and the euphoria of a fight was hard enough to suppress his transformed urges. The taste of blood made it a hundred times harder.

While expelling as much of the Wendigo's blood from his being, he saw it starting to move again. Gabriel quickly got to his feet and grabbed another stone, this time one the size of a large barrel. Groaning, he hoisted it up in the air and slammed it with all his strength on the Wendigo's head. The cracking noise immediately stopped the creature's moving.

Gabriel turned away. Morphing back into his human form, he felt exhausted as the extra strength of his third form dissipated. He needed to get back to Four Corners and set up the protection symbols round the town. It would prevent the Wendigo from getting into the village.

He sighed and changed again. A few seconds later a grey-haired Wolf with pale blue eyes was running faster than any human could towards Four Corners.

**Four Corners**

Rose was lying on her stomach on Vin's bed waiting for the sting in her backside fade away. This time his hand had been really hard. However, she was relieved that she had told him everything about her. Finally she didn't have to lie anymore. She wiped away the last of her tears and buried her face in her arms trying to control the sobs that still hitched in her throat. All she wanted was to cuddle Vin right now, but he had rushed off to talk with Yosemite.

Just then she heard a soft knock on the door. She looked up and saw Amalia shuffle in, she too was rubbing her backside. "He gave it to ya good, huh?" She asked nervously stepping from one foot to the other.

"Go away." Rose growled. She wasn't in the mood for Amalia's teasing.

"I….. I jist wanted to say sorry."

"For what?"

"That I said you're crazy and…. and strange. And I wanted to ask ya if we could start again. Wolf seems to like ya anyway, so it's only natural that we become friends." She added with a grin trying to lighten the situation.

Rose looked at her concentrating on her aura. Amalia was sincere although Rose could sense some discomfort and just a hint of dishonesty. "Did Chris talk you into apologizing?" She accused.

"Yes, but I wanted to apologize too for being so mean. Oh I nearly forgot an' I'm sorry for hitting ya."

"I started it." Rose smiled and patted the bed next to her. "Why don't ya sitdown?"

"Ha ha." Amalia retorted sarcastically. "You know exactly why, don't take no magic ta work that one out."

Rose joined her new friend in a good laugh that only two little girls could produce.

**Meanwhile downstairs**

"Yosemite, calm yerself down for God's sake." Josiah admonished and against his better judgment, poured the man another glass of whisky.

The blacksmith was still trembling. With shaking fingers he picked up the glass and set it to his lips. "I know it sounds crazy but…. but I swear there were two monsters fighting. I never saw such beings in my whole life. One was huge and had the head of a wolf. It was clearly nine feet tall." He said, then emptied the glass.

"Now, Yosemite , I think you're exaggeratin', jist a bit. Calm down and then tell us exactly what you saw!" Chris ordered.

"I already told ya. It was huge and it was fighting a small but faster strange thing, another monster of some kind I'm guessin."

Nathan took Chris by the arm and led him away. "I checked him. He hadn't drank anything when he came here. You know he isn't that easy scared either. Chris the man is petrified!"

"But monster? It could have been two bears fightin' too." Vin declared. "I saw some trails which looked like they were from a bear on the glade. It was difficult ta say what it exactly was, cause the ground was covered with leaves. And it's the Fall; bears is always fightin this time of the year."

Chris took out a cheroot of his pocket and lit it. "I ain't sure what to believe, but…." He shook his head and blew out the smoke. "Yosemite ain't so easy ta scare like ya said, Nathan. Jist the same let's just tell the people there're some bears around and that they should watch out. Don't want people going off half cocked on a witch hunt."

Vin visibly stiffened, "Chris's right, don't need ta be scaring the bjesus outta the town folk."

"Mr Tanner!" snapped Josiah, promptly slapping the tracker up the back of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>A big shoutout to otkcp who wrote a large part of this chapter and a big thank to Gaben for her continued help and support.<strong>

**Don't forget to review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Re-Cap The Plot So Far**… feel free to go back and check the details. But its been awhile since I updated so here's the story so far.

A small child runs away from an orphanage after she kills its abusive owner in self defense. She finds herself in Four Corners with a wolf at her side, a companion and protector. Chris takes her in and she becomes friends with Rose, Vin's ward who can read auras and has a supernatural connection with nature. The girls get themselves in a little strife when wandering into the woods. However the wolf had been watching them and fights with a Wendigo that has been hunting the girls.

Meanwhile, the Winchesters arrive at the town where Amalia had escaped. John wishes to catch up with an old friend, Grace, who had had his child. Before he can discern the whereabouts of either, the Winchesters are pulled into a ghost fight at the very same orphanage. After the fight John finds out that Grace is dead and Amalia gone for fear of the law over the murder of Kendall. They now set out to Four Corners because they heard rumors about a strange creature in the forests.

Meanwhile back in Four Corners Gabriel, aka the wolf has made his way back to town to keep the child safe from further predators.

**Chapter 8**

"Are you sure, you're well enough Sam?" Dean questioned, but helped his brother up in the saddle, all the same.

"It's only a broken arm. It'll heal Dean." Sam snarled. He was tired of everyone fussing about him. _First the headaches and now this. _He thought frustrated._ Soon they're gonna think that I'll fall apart as soon as I take step outside._

John looked over at them getting stilling the bickering in one single no nonsense glare. "We've got no time for your girlie squabbles. We continue our ride to Four Corners and see if the rumors are true."

"What do you think it is?" Dean asked getting up in his horse's saddle.

"Blackhound, Wendigo, Werewolf…. There are a lot of creatures, could be anyone of a hundred." Sam muttered.

"Didn't ask you." Dean snapped.

"Sam's right. We've got no idea what it is, if it is anything at all." John said and kicked his horse into a slow canter. "Often people think they see something and then it isn't anything at all."

"Yeah, but I got a good feeling about this. We will encounter something big this time." Dean replied as they rode out off the town.

The sun had barely risen when they rode out of town. It was still early morning and the horses unusually skittish with the rising sun. All of sudden the form of a small child appeared right in front of their horses. Whining the horses reared up on their hind legs. Despite his injured arm, Sam clasped the reins tightly desperately trying not to fall off.

Once they had gotten their mounts under control, they stared at the girl, who hadn't moved from her place on the road. She raised an arm and pointed towards the graveyard, then she walked with slow steps over to Sam and called him down. John and Dean were watching the apparition warily, both holding their shotguns ready.

The girl leant close to Sam and whispered, "Miranda." Then she pointed towards the graveyard.

"Miranda? The girl who committed suicide?" Sam asked.

The girl nodded and once again pointed towards the graveyard.

"Can't you go?"

She shook her head sadly.

"Okay then. Dad, Dean, we need to set her free."

"What'ya mean?" Dean asked puzzled. "We burn her bones too?"

"Yes, otherwise she won't be able to go on. C'mon Dad she'll turn crazy after a few hundred years of roaming around like this." Sam said.

"Okay. Let's do it then." Dean steered his horse to the graveyard and grabbed a shovel from his luggage.

Half an hour later they were heading down the road again, but this time the girl didn't appear, yet Sam could have sworn he had heard a whispered "thank you," as the flames turned the girl's body into ash.

**Four Corners**

Rose was sitting outside the Boarding house stroking Fury's soft fur. The cat purred loudly and rubbed her head against the girl's knees, causing her to giggle. Hearing heavy panting noises, she looked up and spotted Wolf coming into the town. He seemed exhausted.

"Wolf! Where were you? Amalia was worried." She got to her feet and headed over to the animal which had made itself comfortable in the shadow of a house. As response Wolf simply snorted then put his head down on his paws and fell asleep.

Offended that he ignored her like that she crouched down next to him. Animals never disliked her. They never had and this Wolf was certainly acting strangely. She stroked his ear and Wolf opened one pale blue eye, delivering her an icy stare. Rose grinned, now she had gotten his attention.

"You can't jist wander off like that. You were gone for the whole night. Amalia could barely sleep. Chris nearly had to tie her to the bed, to keep her from sneaking out again."

Wolf got to his paws and headed over to the next closest shadow and lay down again.

"HEY!" Rose yelled indignantly. "I was talkin' to ya."

Concentrating on his aura she approached the wolf again. She would give him a piece of her mind, whether he wanted or not. He couldn't just leave Amalia like that. She had been crying for over two hours. But before she could reach him Amalia came out of the boardinghouse rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"WOLF!" She exclaimed happily and sprinted over to him. Launching herself at the poor creature, who just wanted some sleep, she hugged him tightly ruffling his fur.

"Where did ya go yesterday? I was so worried ya had left me. I'm so sorry ifin I neglected you. I promise I won't ever do it again." She said all in one breath, covering him in kisses. Wolf tried to squirm out of her grip, but Amalia held tight, having clearly no desire to let her beloved friend go yet. So finally Wolf resigned to his fate and let her cuddle him as much as she wanted catching up for lost time. When she finally let go off him he rewarded her with a quick flick of his tongue to her face, then yawned, lay down again and closed his eyes.

"Okay, I let you sleep a bit, but afterwards ya havta eat somethin'." Amalia stated sternly. Wolf snorted.

"Okay little girl. I think it's better for him to get some sleep now. He was probably jist out huntin'." Vin said as he came over to them. He had watched her little reunion and decided it was time for the wolf to get some sleep. The animal looked pretty exhausted. Bending down he stood her up and brushed the dust of her pants. "Come, I can show ya and Rose a good place for fishin'."

"Okay." She replied. Rose skipped to their side and put her hand in his. Wolf raised his head at Vin's statement. "It isn't far away, just half a mile from town." Wolf laid his head down on his paws again.

"Can Wolf come too?" Amalia asked tentatively.

"I think he needs some sleep. He's lookin' plumb….. tucked out." He added as the child frowned.

"I suppose you're right." She replied but cast a longing glance towards her pet.

"Come now." Vin said grinning, picked her up and hoisted her up on his shoulders.

"Can we have the fishes for dinner?" Rose asked excitedly.

"If you ask Mrs. Patterson nicely, I'm sure she can make us some fish if we catch something." Vin grinned at her excitement. "But, it's now or never, the fish don't bite all day yer know, so stop nagging now, otherwise we never get out of town."

**Four Corners Evening**

Gabriel woke slowly up. He had nearly slept the whole day. Yawning, he stretched himself and looked around. Amalia didn't seem to be around yet, well then he could just go back to sleep. It had taken him all night to put the protection symbols around the village. Three square miles and one symbol every hundred feet. He sighed and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to drift back to sleep he picked up the scent of strangers. His curiosity won over his weariness and he got to his paws. He strode down the main street looking around for one of the peacekeepers. Chris was sitting puffing on a cheroot outside the prison.

Wolf headed over to him and lay down next to his chair. From here he could see everything and at the same time keep an eye on the Peacekeeper. Not that Chris needed protecting. The symbols would protect him also and the town for that matter, but Amalia had grown very fond of him and he of her. Like him, the peacekeeper protected her, but he was a human. The child needed a human, one of her kind and he wanted to see that continue. He wasn't sure how long he could continue this life and he sure didn't want to risk the girl's luck.

He sat there watching the street just like Chris, thinking back to when he had first meet the child. When had first encountered her, she had been shattered, constantly crying, shaking and was startled by the smallest noise. Their first meeting happened when he had been in the form of the wolf. After a while he had thought of revealing himself for her, but had decided against it. She would have probably panicked and ran away from him. It had been such a long time since he had met someone who wanted to be his friend. Of course she didn't know what he really was, but it was a good feeling to at least pretend that she liked her "Wolf".

Suddenly he felt a hand on his head and looked up. Chris was gently stroking his fur looking him directly in the eyes.

"You're surely the strangest Wolf I've ever met." Chris mused while he continued stroking Gabriel's head. "Never heard of such a thing; an animal taken care of a little child. I suppose she got you ta thank. She probably only got this far cause ya helped her." Then he shook his head and sat straighter. "What am I doin' talking with an animal?" He muttered and got to his feet.

Gabriel grinned at the man's words and sniffed in the air again. The scent of the strangers had gotten stronger, but now he could also smell Vin, Rose and Amalia.

"Do you smell Vin?" Chris asked as he saw Wolf raising his head. To his surprise the wolf nodded, stood up and went away. The gunslinger shook his head and looked at the cheroot he was holding in his hand. He dropped it on the ground and stomped it out. He wondered if something had been mixed with it, boy he really should stop smoking if he was already seeing things.

Gabriel headed in the direction from where Amalia's scent was coming. Soon he heard the small group laughing and the smell of fish stung his sensitive nose.

"Go to Mrs. Patterson and ask her now. I'm sure this dinner will be delicious." Vin ordered and sent the girls away. They both ran past Wolf only greeting him shortly. A bit taken aback that she didn't greet him more fervent, Gabriel sat down and saw her running down the road towards the boarding house.

For the second time of this day he felt a hand on his head. "A bit hurt that she didn't greet ya aren't ya?" Vin asked grinning.

Gabriel snorted and turned his head away. Vin's grin faded, he could swear this animal was much smarter than it showed the world.

"She loves ya Wolf. But right now she's jist excited about showin' her four trout to Mrs. Patterson and Chris. Yesterday she could barely sleep because you was out huntin'."

Gabriel closed his eyes for some seconds. Maybe he should just leave her here. She would get over the loss. It was dumb of him to think that he could pretend to be a wolf forever. However he couldn't go now. A Wendigo was hunting and he had to find a way to kill it before he left.

Absorbed in their thoughts none of them acknowledged the arrival of the three horsemen until they were right behind them.

As one of them cleared his throat, Vin spun around automatically reaching for his gun. The three men were just about twenty feet away. Two seemed to be around JD's age while the other was much older with a hard look on his face. The youngest had his arm in a sling and a pained expression on his face.

"Hold on. We don't want any trouble; we just want a room and a goodnight's sleep." The oldest said raising his hand in a calming gesture.

"Who are yer all?" Vin asked.

"My name's John Winchester and these are my sons, Dean and Samuel."

Hearing those names made Gabriel's hair rise. They were some of the most famous hunters in the world. This John had killed many Skinwalkers, his father among them. However it didn't bother Gabriel much as his father had been cruel, enjoyed killing and turned people just because he felt like it. No wonder he had attracted the hunters. However, his mother shouldn't have been dragged into the hunt. It was all Winchesters fault that he was alone in the world and the creature he had become. His mother, Carina, had been turned into a Skinwalker, but had never turned a person, nor killed one. His father had spotted his mother and wanting her for his mate had turned the beautiful young girl she was. Unable to flee, Carina endured everything his father did to her. It was a surprise when she became pregnant as it was not common for Skinwalker females to conceive. During her second trimester, a hunter called John Winchester had showed up and started to kill one after the other of the pack. Carina managed to flee, but didn't get very far. In a full moon night she transformed into her human form and fled, however she had fled into the hunting territory of a Werewolf and was attacked. Severely injured she turned back into her canine form and ran away. John lost her trail there. A year later, John found the Skinwalker again; this time in her canine form not far from her infant human son. Believing that she wanted to turn an innocent baby he shot her down and put the baby into an orphanage. Little did he know that he had just set free an extraordinary creature.

Gabriel felt a growl threatened to escape and struggled to keep control over his raging emotions.

"Stay calm." Vin soothed and placed a soothing hand on Gabriel's hand.

"Keep that animal on a tight leash." John muttered as he rode past the pair.

This time Gabriel did let out the growl causing the horses to rear. John cursed and gathered his reigns tighter.

"Don't make me shoot that thing." He snarled.

"You wouldn't want ta do that Mister Winchester. Then you would have to face Amalia, it's her Wolf." Vin replied and headed over to the jail, laughing as he called Wolf to follow him.

John froze as he heard the name and looked after the tracker. The Wolf followed the man, but suddenly stopped and turned then cast one last look at him. The fury and hatred in those eyes caused John to shudder.

"Dad? Something wrong?" Dean asked curiously as John continued on his way towards the boardinghouse.

"Yeah there is, but I don't know if it's bad or good… Boys we need to talk I have a bit of a story to tell you. Then we rest we gotta a lot of figuring out to do and a long day ahead of us."

The boys turned and made their way up the steps of the boarding house. John stopped and again, took a long look towards the jail and the last of the dust the tracker had left. _That wolf, a smart critter and Amalia. It was time to tell his boys, then before bed he would lay a few protective symbols around … just to be on the safe side._

TBC

* * *

><p>Okay, so here's the new chapter. I'm really sorry that it took me so long time, but I had a writers block with this story. Hopefully I can get over it with the next chapter and get to an end with this story.<p>

Thanks to my co-writer otkcp and Gaben who worked as our beta-reader. Without them this story wouldn't be half as good as it is now.


	9. Puzzles and Warnings

**Because I haven't updated for long time, I've written a re-cap about the whole story. I hope I've kept everything in mind, but if you still got some questions don't hesitate to pm me.**

* * *

><p><strong>The story so far<strong>

A small child runs away from an orphanage after she kills its abusive owner in self defense. She finds herself in Four Corners with a wolf at her side, a companion and protector. Chris takes her in and she becomes friends with Rose, Vin's ward who can read auras and has a supernatural connection with nature. The girls get themselves in a little strife when wandering into the woods. However the wolf had been watching them and fights with a Wendigo that has been hunting the girls.

Meanwhile, the Winchesters arrive at the town where Amalia had escaped. John wishes to catch up with an old friend, Grace, who had had his child. Before he can discern the whereabouts of either, the Winchesters are pulled into a ghost fight at the very same orphanage. John finds out that Grace is dead and Amalia gone for fear of the law over the murder of Kendall. They now set out to Four Corners because they heard rumors about a strange creature in the forests.

Meanwhile back in Four Corners Gabriel, aka the wolf has made it back to town to keep the child safe from further predators.

Later that day Vin took the girls out fishing, but Gabriel (Wolf) stayed behind, because he was still exhausted from the fight with the Wendigo.

Once the Winchesters arrived in Four Corners they met Vin and Gabriel (Wolf). As it seems Gabriel's parents had an encounter with John Winchester and both of them were killed. John set Gabriel into an orphanage, as he didn't know that the infant was a mixture of Werewolf and Skinwalker.

**Chapter 9 : Puzzles and Warnings.**

"Mrs. Patterson? Mrs. PATTERSON!" Amalia called as she went into the boardinghouse. The woman came out of the kitchen.

"I'm right here, no need for yelling child." She scolded the girl gently, as she wiped her hands on her apron.

Amalia blushed then stuttered, "I-I-I-I jist wanted to ask if ya could cook the trout Rose and I caught for dinner. I caught four and Rose done caught six." She added with a proud smile on her face.

"You're lucky, I just started preparing supper; bring them in."

Rose followed Amalia into the kitchen. Amalia's aura had changed remarkably in the last few days, from being constantly afraid and sad to a content and happy girl. She seemed to feel better with each day she was in town under the seven peacekeepers protection.

Rose handed the fish to Mrs. Patterson, then both girls ran out of the building, giggling together.. They immediately headed over to the jailhouse where Wolf was lying.

Amalia lay down in the dust on her stomach next to Wolf and snuggled close to her friend, wrapping her arms around his neck, just as Chris came out of the jail. Seeing Amalia lying on the ground cuddling with her Wolf he headed back into the building and emerged a few seconds later again with two blankets in his hands.

Rose grinned, she knew what was coming. Chris carefully spread one out on the ground, bent down and picked the child up. Not listening to her indignant protests he dropped her on the blanket and chased wolf over to her. Then he spread the second blanket over them.

"Jist so you don't get filthy." He declared grinning.

Rose giggled and ran over to them again, concentrating on their auras. Wolf's was as bright as ever. It still befuddled her that an animal could have such a bright aura. It was just as bright as a human aura. She shook her head; that would just be silly. She had to be mistaken. Wolf probably had such a bright aura, because he was close to his mistress. Fury came around the corner of the jailhouse and Rose quickly scooped the cat up in her arms. It purred loudly and stroked his head against her chin. The girl giggled then joined her two new friends on the blanket.

**Meanwhile at the Boardinghouse**

"So what have you been thinking about dad?" Dean asked, flopping down on a chair and then propping his feet up on a bed.

John pushed them down again and sat down on the bed. "You know when you were younger I was often gone for several days…" He started, but stopped again. This was going to be difficult. He had no idea how they would react.

"Spit it out dad." Sam said checking his arm in the same time.

"Alright. You remember the town Rockridge?"

"Yeah, you got pretty badly beaten that time. I remember how a woman came to Bobby and asked him for help. She was quite pretty." Dean grinned, then as quick as the grin had come to his face it vanished again. "You…"

"Yes, I stayed with her for a while and visited her regularly in the following years." John interrupted him. Now that they had found out it was better to get over with it. "After my fourth visit I found out that she had gotten pregnant and I married her. I wanted to keep her safe from the yellow-eyed demon and especially our little daughter, Amalia. So I didn't tell anyone about her. But she died of the smallpox and Amalia was sent to the orphanage. I went to find her, however she didn't stay there; what happened is unclear. All I know she killed the owner and ran off, stealing his entire money and now I have no idea where she is. As soon as this job is done I'll need to go and look after her. You two can go and stay with Bobby." He stated.

Sam was just staring at him unable to speak, but finally he found his voice again. "So you mean… you betrayed mom? You betrayed her with another woman?"

"Mary was dead Sam and nothing can bring her back." He muttered tiredly.

"I knew that you slept with other women dad, but I didn't think that ya would marry again." Dean said clasping his hands tightly together as if he was afraid of losing his temper.

"And what's this thing about our sister? How do you know if she's even yours? You said yourself….."

"DON'T YOU DARE… EVEN THINK OF ACCUSING GRACE OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT, SAMUEL !" John bellowed as he got to his feet.

"WHY? YOU SAID YOURSELF THAT YOU DIDN'T VISIT HER OFTEN! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SHE DIDN'T SLEEP WITH ANOTHER MAN!" Sam yelled.

John raised his hand and slapped his son hard across the face. "You have no right to talk of her like this." He growled voice shaking with anger. Sam looked as if he was tempted to lunge at his father.

Dean quickly got to his feet and deposited himself between Sam and his father.

"Alright, we should try to calm down; we got a job to do." He soothed and put a hand on their shoulders. "And besides there's nothing we can do now. We don't know where Amelie…"

"Amalia, her name is Amalia." John muttered.

"Alright Amalia. I think we should first concentrate on the here and now and then we can think of a way how to find the little fledgling. Maybe she was possessed by demons when she killed that man; a little kid like that killing a grown man. How old would she be now?" He asked trying to distract Sam and John from their earlier fight.

"Rising eight. I saw her the last time six years ago. She was jist a little thing. I could still hold her with one arm then." He sighed at the memory.

"Okay, I don't think an eight year old could get very far. At least not further than to this town. I mean everyone would recognize such a small child. If she doesn't have some kind of protector she won't get far." Dean continued. He was feeling the tension in the room growing thinner and thinner with each second passing, now that Sam and his father had something else to concentrate on. _Sometimes they were like two dogs. Always fighting and bickering._ He thought with a grin.

"This man, Vin, with the wolf, he mentioned it belonged to a certain Amalia." John said.

"Hold on a second dad? Do ya think it's your daughter?" Sam asked a doubtful expression on his face. "That's too much of a coincidence."

"Not really, like Dean said a little girl could not have gotten far. She would need protection, plus the name is unusual." John stated.

"Just the same I think we should really check it all out," adamantly suggested Sam.

John gave Sam a warning glare, not pleased with the attitude that the boy was exuding. "I'll excuse the attitude son, only because if these children aren't one and the same, I won't be disrupting her life."

"Not like ours you mean!" snapped Sam.

"Hey kid, you forget, I didn't have a choice. They killed your mother and know who you are. Fortunately for Grace she didn't have that burden."

"Oh so we are burdens!"

"Boy I'm coming close to taking off my belt. Yes a burden: a worry, constantly that I can't keep you boys safe."

"You two are bickering like an old couple." Dean sighed.

Both Sam and John turned towards him and snarled, "Shut up, Dean!"

"Alright I know when I'm not welcomed." Holding up his hand in defeat Dean stalked out of the room.

"At least you're together on something." He muttered and slammed the door behind him. Deciding a trip to the saloon would be a good start and maybe a source for information about the creature he headed down the stairs and out of the boarding house.

**Later that evening**

The peacekeepers and their two young charges were sitting around the dinner table in the boardinghouse. Amalia had made herself comfortable in Buck's lap and watched the men while they were playing a game of poker. Yawning she shifted her position and lay her head down on the peacekeeper's shoulder.

"Why don't ya get into bed if you're that tired?" He rubbed her back. Her only response was to start snoozing softly.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He murmured. "Alright I'll put the critter into bed." He stood up and headed up the stairs.

Carefully he laid Amalia down in her bed and tucked her in. She curled up to a ball and hugged her pillow tightly with both arms. When he opened the door, Wolf pushed past him and lay down beside the bed.

"You would never let her out of yer eyes wouldn't ya?" Buck murmured absentmindedly, and then closed the door behind him.

Gabriel sat back up on his haunches and looked over at the small girl. He felt the urge to change back into his human form. Some fleas had taken up residence on his back and he wasn't able to scratch himself back there. However, it was too risky to change in the town, so he had to wait. All of sudden a small shadow jumped through the window into the room. It was Fury, Rose's cat.

It came over to him and stroked his itself against his legs. He looked down at it, hesitated for a second and gave it a quick flick with his tongue. Fury purred and decided to take up residence beneath his belly. With a very unwolf-like sigh, Wolf rolled his eyes and lay down on his side. The cat snuggled close to him and was soon fast asleep. A few minutes later a very drowsy Rose was carried into the room by Vin who lay her down in the bed next to the other girl. He brushed a kiss to her forehead, and then tucked her in.

"Sleep tight, both of you." He whispered, headed out and closed the door behind him.

**In the saloon**

John slumped down in the chair next to Dean and scrubbed both hands across his face.

"Your brother's a brat." He grumbled. Dean remained silent and waited for his father to continue.

"I'll ask the people here in town about the girl and you and Sam will try to find out some more about this creature." He continued.

"Okay…. so what do you think it could be?"

"Don't now could be anything. A Crocotta, an Arachne, Ghoul, Werwolf, Wendigo or something else. I don't know. Maybe it's just a fantasy born out of the dreams of a drunkard." He added.

Dean shrugged. "At least we've got something to do. You and Sam reached an agreement, signed a temporary truce?"

John threw him an angry glare, but Dean simply smirked and continued, "Tomorrow Sam and I will go out on a ride and look around. An old guy gave me a pretty good description of the place where he had seen the "monsters" fighting. One was small and hairy and the other was tall and fast."

"Yeah do that, but stay alert. Take the usual arsenal with you."

"Yes, sir and don't remind me what it includes. I know it." Dean added raising a hand.

John remained quiet and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "What do you think about all this, Dean?" he finally asked. His oldest shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his hands.

"I guess I can't change it, so what use is it to be angry. I'm sure my baby sister is a lovely little critter," he added with a small smile. "She's a Winchester."

"That she is." John agreed and emptied the glass in one gulp. "Come! It's getting late and we should get some sleep."

Dean nodded, stood up and followed his dad out of the saloon towards the boarding house. They had gotten hold of the two last rooms. His father would sleep two doors away from the black clad gunman he had seen earlier this day.

Once inside his room Dean yawned and lay down on the bed next to Sam's. His younger brother was lying on his back with his intact arm folded under his head and stared up in the ceiling. He seemed to have calmed down by now.

"I wonder what she looks like," he said after a while.

Dean shrugged. "I have no idea Sammy." He rolled over to his side and pulled the covers over him. "Try to get some sleep we can think of it tomorrow while we're out checking the surroundings."

"Hmm," Sam grunted and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be a long day.

**Next morning**

Amalia felt a cold nose nudge her cheek and she let out a small huff. With one hand she tried to push Wolf away, who simply climbed up on the bed and started to lick her face.

"Awww! Stop it Wolfie!" she whined and rolled over to her stomach. Wolf didn't mind and started to lick her ears instead. That tickled. Amalia giggled and soon it turned into laughter when she couldn't manage to escape Wolf's wet tongue. The sound woke up Rose who looked around drowsily. Fury who had taken up residence on her legs meowed before stretching and jumping down to the floor.

"What's the commotion?" Rose asked tiredly and glared at her friend. She had just had a wonderful dream. It had been a nice and calm one. She had been fishing with Vin and having a grand old time of it but now she was awake she was overcome with the feeling that they hadn't been alone in the dream. Someone had been with them; someone whose essence had pushed their way into her dream state, only a powerful witch could do that. The imprint left behind had a familiarity to it; it belonged to someone whose magic she knew. She pushed the thought out of mind, it wasn't important right now.

"He won't stop!" Amalia laughed and sat up. Wolf jumped down from the bed, walked over to the door and then looked back to his little mistress. "Alright I'm comin'." The small child stood up and shivered when her feet touched the cold floor. Quickly she ran over to the door and opened it. Wolf raced out as if all the demons of hell were after him. "He probably jist had to go. He'll be back for breakfast," Amalia said and headed back for her bed. Maybe she would be able to get a few more minutes of sleep, before breakfast.

As soon as Gabriel was outside he looked around. Even though he didn't like to trick Amalia, it had been necessary this morning. Sam and Dean Winchester were already saddling their horses. They would head out to search for the Wendigo. Gabriel was tempted to let them walk into the danger unprepared just to let John feel the same as he had all those years ago. He quickly chased away the thoughts and rounded the corner of the boarding house. If he let such revenge take over his soul, he would be no better than John Winchester. He would warn them and tell them everything he knew. Maybe they knew a way to kill the beast. Gabriel didn't know one. He had only heard of such creatures and had never met one before. It was said that Wendigos were immune against bullets and they could heal every wound. He had experienced that himself when he had fought against it, but he hoped the rock had squashed the life out of the beast. He would check the protection marks he had put up around the town, and then he would warn them.

Behind the boarding house a rope had been tied between two poles. He jumped up and grabbed a pair of trousers and a shirt from the makeshift clothesline. He didn't want to meet the Winchesters completely naked. They would definitely get a wrong impression of him then. He grinned and ran at full speed to the first mark. It was still in place. He had scratched it into a flat rock instead into the dirt. That way it was most likely permanent. He placed the clothes behind a bush before he continued in a wide circle around the whole town, noting that every mark was still in its place.

Gabriel let out a relieved sigh. Now he only had to warn the Winchesters. He raised his head and sniffed. Their scent had gotten stronger. They were heading towards the forest. He quickly changed into his human form. Then he dressed himself with the clothes he had hid, before stepping out of his hiding place. The two brothers were about three hundred feet away and didn't see him immediately, but once they did, their hands immediately went down to their guns.

"_Well this will be interesting."_ Gabriel thought and raised both hands letting Sam and Dean know that he was unarmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed reading it.<strong>

**A big thank to Gaben who beta-read this story for me. I also thank otkcp who's my co-writer and must say she was very patient with me ;).**

**So I hope you enjoyed it and I would be pleased about getting some feedback. Even if it took me so long to update.**


End file.
